Um Simples Erro Pode Mudar Tudo
by Abby L. Carter
Summary: COMPLETA. Abby está namorando Luka mas, numa noite, ela acaba bebendo muito e termina a noite com John. Se quiser saber o resto, leia e review
1. A Manhã Seguinte

**Um Simples Erro Pode Mudar Tudo**

Capítulo 1: A manhã seguinte

É mais um dia para ela. Ela levanta da cama, sem notar que John está ao lado dela. Ela vai tomar banho, enquanto ele ainda está dormindo.

_Não consigo lembrar de nada que aconteceu na noite passada. Talvez porque eu tenha bebido muito._ – ela pensou.

Ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, ela continua tomando banho e ouve a porta abrir.

"Bom dia" – ele disse.

Seus olhos arregalam e ela é trazida de volta dos seus pensamentos. E ela diz:

"Bom dia. Dormiu bem?" – ela perguntou.

_Oh não. Por favor, me diga que eu não passei a noite com ele! Eu não podia ter feito isso!_

"Sim, e você?" – ele perguntou de volta.

"Sim". – ela respondeu.

"É, eu acho que dessa vez foi" – ele disse.

_O quê? Foi? Oh não... Não pode ser o que eu acho que é. O que eu estava pensando?_

"Então, foi hein?".

"Sim, eu acho que conseguimos dessa vez".

_Por favor, não! Não posso estar grávida! E por outro cara, invés do meu namorado._

"Vai trabalhar hoje?" – ele perguntou.

"Sim, você vai?" – ela respondeu.

"Não, hoje é meu dia de folga".

"Bom para você".

"Então, quer comer algo?" – ele perguntou.

"Desculpe, eu tenho que estar no PS em trinta minutos".

"Acho que tem tempo suficiente, se partimos agora".

"Estou no meio de um banho aqui".

"Oh, certo. Desculpe".

"Tudo bem".

Ela não consegue parar de pensar no lance da gravidez.

_Pare com isso Abby. Assim que chegar no hospital você pede por um exame, só para checar._


	2. Segredos e Mentiras

Capítulo 2: Segredos e Mentiras

Quando Abby chegou no PS, ela pede a Jing-Mei para ficar com ela quando ela fizer o teste de gravidez.

"Então, quem é o pai?" – Jing-Mei perguntou.

"Desculpe, mas ainda não quero falar nisso. Eu só quero ter certeza primeiro".

"Ok, faça o que quiser. Deu negativo. Mas eu sugiro a você fazer outro no próximo mês, só para se certificar".

"Ok, obrigada mesmo assim".

_Sinto muito Abby. Eu menti para você porque eu acho que você não está pronta para ter um bebê. Talvez eu me arrependa no futuro, mas não agora._ – Jing-Mei pensou.

Houve um acidente por causa da chuva, e pacientes não param de chegar. Abby e John estão cuidando de um deles. Eles têm que operar, e Abby começa a se sentir mal e deixa a sala. John fica preocupado e sai depois dela, querendo saber o que está havendo.

"O que aconteceu?" – Carter perguntou.

"Nada, eu só me senti enjoada... nada para se preocupar ok?".

_Abby, você não confia em mim? Só estou tentando ajudar... Espere um minuto, nós dormimos juntos, ela está se sentindo enjoada... Oh não! Abby está grávida!_ – Carter pensou.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa sobre sua hipótese, ela já tinha partido. O dia de trabalho havia terminado para ela. Está chovendo muito lá fora, e ela não trouxe um guarda-chuva.

_Tudo bem, vamos para casa... Eu não ligo se eu ficar doente_ – ela pensou.

Ela está pronta para partir, mas alguém está segurando seu braço. Ela olha e vê Carter.

"Abby, você está grávida?".

E agora? O que Abby vai dizer? Descubra no próximo capítulo.


	3. Tudo Está Desmoronando

Capítulo 3: Tudo está desmoronando

A chuva não para de cair. Ambos estão encharcados.

"Abby, me responda!".

"Não, Carter!".

Ela consegue fazer com que ele solte o braço dela e eles começam a discutir. Ela anda para um pouco longe dele e grita, depois de respirar fundo.

"Faria alguma diferença se o filho fosse seu ou não? O que você faria a respeito?".

"Isso".

Ele anda até ela e a beija. Luka está saindo do PS no momento que eles estão se beijando. Ele fica muito irritado e puxa Carter pela gola do jaleco.

"O que você acha que está fazendo?" – Luka perguntou.

"Só estou tomando conta do que é meu!" – Carter respondeu.

"Desde quando a Abby é sua!" – Luka perguntou, se segurando para não bater em Carter.

"Luka, pare por favor. Não vale a pena brigar! Vamos para casa" – Abby pediu.

Luka hesitou e Abby pediu mais uma vez, segurando o braço de Luka, tremendo.

"Ah, e Carter... Me faça um favor e fique fora da minha vida!" – ela gritou.

_Isso está ficando sério. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa._ – ela pensou.

"Porque o Carter estava te incomodando" – Luka perguntou.

"Nada, o Carter não sabe o que quer" – Abby respondeu.

_Luka, eu te amo demais. Mas ainda não é hora de te contar a verdade. Vou ter um filho do Carter. Eu só não sei como te contar sem te magoar. _– ela pensou.

Na manhã seguinte, no PS... Abby e Susan estão conversando.

"E como está o bebê?" – Susan perguntou.

"Como sabe?" – Abby perguntou.

"Eu vi você enjoada ontem".

"Fale baixo. Não quero que ninguém saiba. E ele está bem, obrigada".

"Como vai dizer a eles?".

"Não sei ainda, vai ser difícil".

"É".

"Carter vai ter uma surpresa".

De repente, Susan olha além de Abby com os olhos arregalados. Abby fica assustada e pergunta:

"O que houve, Susan?".

"Vire-se e veja você mesma" – Susan disse.

Abby se vira e vê que Carter estava ouvindo tudo. E depois ela desmaia.


	4. Encontrando o Verdadeiro Amor

Capítulo 4: Encontrando o verdadeiro amor

Susan e Carter correm para ajudar Abby. Carter não cabe em si de felicidade em saber que a mulher da vida dele está grávida. Susan percebe e começa a rir.

"O quê?".

"Nada, mas você não poderia estar mais feliz, né?".

"Eu esperei tanto por isso!" – ele disse orgulhosamente.

"E o que vai fazer agora?".

"Pedir a mão dela".

"Não pode fazer isso! Ela está feliz com o Luka! Não pode simplesmente separá-los!".

"Bem, então o que eu devo fazer?".

"Apenas dê tempo a ela para pensar no que ela mesmo quer para a vida dela. E nada de ficar pressionando ela, viu?".

"Ok, vou tentar. Mas não garanto nada".

"Faça uma força. Sei que vai conseguir".

"Valeu".

"Sempre que precisar".

Depois de um tempo, Abby acorda e vê Carter sentado olhando ela.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela perguntou, confusa.

"Você desmaiou, amor. E eu cuidei de você".

Abby fica um pouco vermelha. E Carter fica feliz por isso. O coração dela começa a bater mais rápido.

_Eu não deveria sentir isso. Mas estar aqui sozinha com o John é tão bom e confortável. Eu me senti tão feliz por ele ter me chamado de amor._

_Abby, eu gosto de você há tanto tempo. Quero muito que a gente consiga se acertar, porque não vou conseguir viver sem você por muito tempo. Eu sou capaz de tudo para te ter para sempre ao meu lado._

"Abby...".

"Sim...".

A tensão na sala está ficando cada vez mais forte e intensa.

"Quais são as chances de ficarmos juntos?".

"Bem, há muito a considerar".

"Nosso filho não é o bastante?".

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele levanta, anda em direção a ela, senta na cama, se inclina e a beija.

"John, isso é sério?".

"Sempre foi, mas não diga nada. Não vamos estragar esse momento".

E se beijam novamente.


	5. Uma Noite Intensa e Mágica

Capítulo 5: Uma noite intensa e mágica

Abby está em sua casa descansando. Kerry lhe deu o resto do dia para se recuperar. Ela está deitada na cama pensando no momento mágico que passou com Carter nessa manhã.

"Carter... isso pode mesmo ser amor? Eu já nem sei o que estou sentindo, está tudo tão confuso..." – ela disse para si mesma, alto.

Carter está na porta, observando-a. Ele só dera conta agora de como ela é bonita.

_A futura senhora Truman Carter_ – ele pensou, feliz – _esta noite você será minha mulher. Vou te fazer minha para sempre._

Lentamente e sem fazer barulho, ele vai se aproximando da cama e deita. Depois, com cuidado, ele a abraça e a vira de frente para ele. Enquanto isso, no PS...

"Eu tenho certeza que o Carter está tentando algo com a Abby nesse momento" – disse Luka, irritado.

"Já estava mais que na hora" – disse Neela.

"Como? Porquê?".

"Ela está grávida do Carter".

"O quê!".

Neela tenta disfarçar.

"O quê? Não estou sabendo de nada".

"A Abby está grávida do Carter!".

De volta a casa da Abby...

"O que vai fazer?" – ela perguntou, sem se importar com a resposta.

"Algo que já devia ter feito há muito tempo" – ele disse, puxando um cobertor e os cobrindo.

Ela fica confusa.

"Abby, esta noite você vai se tornar a Sra. Truman Carter".

"Eu o quê?" – ela perguntou, incrédula.

Ele não diz nada, apenas a beija apaixonadamente. Eles não conseguem mais esconder o que sentem um pelo outro. Eles são envolvidos pelo momento. Nada pode pará-los agora.

"Ok, vamos lá. Nada nem ninguém pode nos impedir nesse momento. O que temos é especial e nada vai apagar".

"É" – disse ela, com as mãos na barriga.

"Nosso filho" – disse ele, as mãos junto as dela. – "Estou tão feliz. Não consigo pensar em alguém melhor que você para criá-lo".

"Somos feitos um para o outro".

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso".

Ele a beija de novo... 1 hora depois, ele liga o rádio e está tocando Walking After You – Foo Fighters.

"Prometo que posso te fazer feliz".

"Eu não duvido".

"É agora. Abby, quer se casar comigo?".

"Sim" – Abby disse.

Ele sorri de felicidade e, de repente, fica sério. Ela fica preocupada e, quando vira, vê Luka parado na porta.

_Oh não... As coisas ficaram bem feias agora._


	6. O Dia Mais Difícil

Capítulo 6: O dia mais difícil

No último capítulo, Luka viu Carter pedindo Abby em casamento.

"Acho que mereço explicações" – Luka disse.

"Não foi para valer esse pedido" – Abby disse, tentando enganar Luka.

"O quê! Como assim, não foi para valer?" – Carter perguntou.

"Um pedido desse jeito não tem significado".

"Claro que tem!".

"Bom, não para mim!" – ela disse, descontrolada – "Agora, se me derem licença, meu turno começa as 9:00 e vocês têm muito a conversar, e civilizadamente".

E ela saiu do quarto.

_Eu só espero que eles se entendam._

"Bem, Luka, é o seguinte: a Abby está esperando um filho meu e eu pretendo me casar com ela, já que eu não quero que ele nasça de pais solteiros".

"Mas você já pensou se a Abby quer o mesmo?".

"Claro que quer. Senão ela não teria aceitado meu pedido".

"Ela pode ter deixado se levar pelo momento".

"Ela me ama! E é isso que vamos fazer!".

"Você a ama?".

"Cl... Claro que sim".

"Porque hesitou?".

"Eu não hesitei, só gaguejei".

"Que seja. Significa que você não sabe".

"Claro que sei".

"Certo. Não querendo ser intrometido, mas eu amo e me importo muito com a Abby, e eu não quero que isso seja precipitado, para não a iludir".

"Eu sei, obrigado. Obrigado por entender".

"No coração não se manda. Eu soube desde aquela noite que não ia durar muito tempo".

Carter apenas sorri e se levanta para procurar sua amada.

"Ah... e cuide bem dela. Ela é única. Não a deixe escapar".

"Pode deixar" – ele disse, sorrindo.

Ele começa a procurar por Abby, e a vê sentada no chão do corredor. Uma garrafa de whisk no lado dela.

"O que está fazendo" – ele perguntou, assustado.

"Tentando entender o que está acontecendo" – ela disse, depois tomou mais um gole.

"Não pode beber! Não é bom para você e para o bebê!".

"Desde quando você sabe o que é bom ou ruim afinal?" – ela perguntou – "Eu estava bem com o Luka, eu amava ele, até um estúpido erro fazer eu ficar grávida de você!".

"Agora é tarde para reclamar. E beber não vai fazer as coisas mudarem" – disse ele, pegando a garrafa da mão dela – "Vamos para dentro".

1 mês depois, no PS... Abby não está conseguindo se concentrar, e Kerry dá uma semana de folga para ela, alegando que ela vai precisar.

"Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer".

"Pode dizer".

"Vou para Paris. Preciso de um tempo para associar tudo que está acontecendo".

Ele só a olha, ainda não acreditando.


	7. Saudade e Ansiedade

Capítulo 7: Saudade e Ansiedade  
No último capítulo, Abby disse a Carter que vai para Paris para tentar entender algumas coisas.

"Não está falando sério, está?".

"Estou sim. Tudo está mudando tão depressa. Preciso de um tempo".

"Então eu vou com você".

"Não, é melhor ficar. Eles precisam de você aqui. Além disso, eu quero ficar sozinha".

"Mas...".

"Sem mas, John. Não se preocupe com a gente. Vamos ficar bem".

Ele não pode fazer nada a não ser concordar, mesmo sendo contra.

"Tudo bem, fazer o quê? Mas não faça nada de precipitado, que se arrependa e que coloque a vida do meu filho em risco".

"Fica fria, mamãe" – ela disse, brincando – "E nosso filho, ok? Enfim, eu vou para casa, preciso arrumar as coisas".

"Deixe-me ao menos te levar até o aeroporto".

"Não, o PS está muito cheio, fique".

Ele não gosta muito da idéia. Ela percebe e tenta confortá-lo.

"John, nada vai acontecer. Eu prometo".

"Promete que, se algo acontecer, você me liga?".

"Prometo".

Ele a beija em despedida.

"Te amo".

"Te amo também Abby. Se cuide".

"Eu vou".

Ele apenas fica olhando ela se distanciar. Parece que uma parte dele foi tirada fora.

"Então, ela acabou de partir, né?" – Luka perguntou.

"É. Eu não entendo porque ela não quer minha companhia".

"Independência. Ela é muito independente. Não espere ser o marido super protetor, ela não vai gostar".

Carter ficou surpreso. Esse era um lado de Abby que ele não conhecia.

"Mas não fique tão assustado... Tenho certeza que ela vai avisar se algo acontecer..." – ele continuou, vendo a cara de nervoso de Carter – "Mas nada vai acontecer, ela ainda está no começo da gestação".

"Espero que sim".

O turno de Carter termina as 22:00, hora que Abby já estará em Paris.

_Eu espero que esteja tudo bem. Ela já deveria ter ligado._

Na recepção, a TV estava no noticiário e Carter, perdido em seus pensamentos, passou direto, mas algo chamou sua atenção e ele voltou.

Um avião indo a Paris perde o controle e cai. Não há informações de sobreviventes e mortos.

"Abby! Ela estava naquele avião!" – ele gritou descontroladamente.

"Carter, você precisa se acalmar" – disse Neela.

"Como! Minha noiva estava naquele avião! Algo de muito ruim pode ter acontecido!".

"Pare de gritar! Não vai adiantar nada! Vamos até o aeroporto, quem sabe ela não pegou outro vôo?".

Assim, Carter e Neela vão para o aeroporto. Ele está muito nervoso.

"Vá devagar, Carter! Podemos sofrer um acidente!".

Ele parece não se importar. No aeroporto, Neela vê Abby dormindo numa cadeira. Ela e Carter saem correndo para a acordarem.

"Abby! Abby! Acorde! Vamos, acorde!" – Carter gritou.

"Carter, calma! Ela é um ser humano" – disse Neela, vendo o jeito que ele estava chacoalhando ela.

Mas ele parece não ouvir.

_É incrível como as pessoas ficam irracionais quando estão apaixonadas _– Neela pensou.

Então ela segura os braços de Carter e diz:

"Deixe comigo. Abby, sou eu Neela, está me ouvindo?".

"Ela não está reagindo".

"Está sim".

Abby começa a abrir os olhos e ainda está meio confusa.

"Abby! Que bom que nada lhe aconteceu!" – disse Carter, abraçando-a.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Abby, ainda despertando.

"Você dormiu e perdeu o vôo" – disse Neela.

"O quê! Ah não!".

"Tudo bem. Foi até bom você ter ficado, porque o avião caiu".

"Oh...".

"Estou tão feliz que não estava no avião. Não sei se conseguiria ficar sem você" – Carter disse.

"Carter..." – ela começou, lágrimas em seus olhos – "Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, muito mesmo, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir".

"Não, fique" – ele disse, segurando o braço dela – "Fique aqui comigo".

Ela apenas sorri feliz.

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir" – disse ela, se soltando do braço dele.

E assim, ela finalmente parte. Carter e Neela apenas ficam observando ela se distanciar.


	8. Surpresas

_>> Esse capitulo contem "spoilers" (pra quem nao sabe, o Carter vai pra Paris encontrar com a Makumba), mesmo nao sendo ela na historia, é spoiler_

Capitulo 8: Surpresas

"Abby..." – Carter começou.

Ela olha para trás.

"Me ligue assim que chegar".

Ela apenas sorri e depois embarca. Carter sente novamente que uma parte dele foi tirada fora. A dor e a saudade que está sentindo são muito fortes.

"Carter..." – Neela disse – "Vamos indo".

Mas ele não se mexe. Ela entende o porquê. Eles ficam mais um pouco e depois vão embora. No PS, tem uma surpresa para Carter.

"Ainda bem que chegou, tem algo para você" – disse Susan.

"O que é?".

"Veja você mesmo" – ela respondeu.

Ele procura e não acha nada. Então algo lhe chama a atenção.

"Oi, querido...".

Ele não consegue controlar seu sorriso e olha por todos os cantos, procurando por ela.

"Aqui, na câmera...".

Ele fica desapontado, mas não o bastante para ela perceber.

"Hey, como foi a viagem?" – ele perguntou, sentando na cadeira.

"Ótima, Paris é o máximo".

"Que bom!".

"Viu, eu disse que não precisava se preocupar, mamãe" – ela disse, brincando – "Queria que estivesse aqui".

"Eu também".

"Hey Abby..." – disse Neela, acenando.

"Olá" – ela respondeu – "Enfim, preciso ir. Te amo".

"Te amo também. Volte logo".

"Pode deixar. Diga tchau para o papai".

Carter começa a sorrir enquanto Abby faz um close da sua barriga e imita a voz do bebê.

"Tchau papai. Mamãe e eu te amamos muito".

"Tchau, meu filho" – ele disse orgulhosamente.

"Se cuida".

"Se cuida também. Não se esforce muito".

E assim eles terminam a conexão.

_1 semana sem Abby! Não faz nem um dia e eu já estou sentindo falta._

Em outra parte do PS...

"Ele já sabe do plano?" – perguntou Neela.

"Do plano? Ainda não" – respondeu Luka.

"Imagino a surpresa que ele vai ter quando acontecer" – disse Susan.

"Que surpresa? E que plano?" – perguntou Carter.

"Ah, a gente está fazendo uma festa surpresa para o Pratt" – disse Neela, disfarçando.

"Ok" – disse Carter, não muito convencido.

"Essa foi por pouco"– disse Luka, aliviado.

Algumas horas depois, Abby liga para Luka.

"Hey" – ela disse.

"Hey, como vai?".

"Bem e você?".

"Bem também. E como estão as coisas aí em Paris?".

Carter estava passando e ouviu ele mencionando Paris e pára para ouvir a conversa.

"Ótimas, eu só sinto a falta dele. Enfim, eu liguei para conversar, afinal a gente não teve chance de conversar, depois de tudo que aconteceu".

"É, mas não se preocupe. Por mim está tudo bem".

"Tem certeza?".

"Sim, eu fiquei magoado no começo, por saber através de outras pessoas, mas tudo bem. No coração ninguém consegue mandar".

"Fico feliz de ouvir isso. E desculpe por não ter contado".

"Além disso, agora eu posso flertar com a Neela".

"Ela está afim de você?".

"Aham".

"Ae, garanhão!" – ela disse, brincando.

"A propósito, o Carter está aqui, quer falar com ele?".

"Depois, eu tenho que terminar umas coisas aqui".

"Ok, tchau".

"Tchau".

"Então...".

"O quê?" – perguntou Luka.

"O que vocês conversaram?".

"Nada demais, ela só queria conversar sobre aquele dia. E como está?".

"Indo, está sendo difícil, mas estou levando".

"Você está apaixonado mesmo!".

"Sim, eu acho que estou".

"Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa".

"É, eu me sinto muito bem perto dela" – disse Carter, parecendo convencido de ter ganhado a disputa por ela com Luka – "Eu nunca pensei que alguma mulher fosse fazer eu me sentir assim algum dia".

"Eu sei. Eu me sentia assim também. Quer saber? Acho que você deveria ir atrás dela".

"Como? Ela está em Paris".

"E? Isso não pode ser um obstáculo para você".

"Eu não sei se deveria".

"Carter, se você realmente a ama, você deve tudo. Você a ama, certo?".

"Eu... eu...".

"Carter, isso não deveria ser algo difícil de responder".

"Sim eu sei, mas estou confuso. Eu me senti assim com a Susan".

"Mas agora é diferente, há muito mais em jogo. É bom pensar se vale a pena isso mesmo. E logo, para não iludir a Abby. Ela realmente gosta de você".

"Tem razão. Não deveria ser algo tão difícil de responder. Eu me sinto bem perto dela, vamos ter um filho. Eu a amo!".

"Então lute por ela".

"É isso que vou fazer. Obrigado".

Assim, Carter sai da sala e vai falar com Kerry.

"Posso ir agora?".

"Não, o PS está cheio. Precisamos de você".

"Qual é, eu tenho que ficar com a Abby".

"Você pode ficar depois que seu plantão acabar".

"Por favor, Weaver. Estou desesperado. Vou pedir a mão da Abby".

"Que lindo, mas isso não significa que você pode sair e deixar os pacientes para os outros médicos".

E ele não tem tempo de responder, ela já saiu da recepção. Ele já estava indo ver outro paciente, quando Abby aparece na tela do computador, pela câmera.

"John...".

Ele ouve e corre para frente do computador.

"Abby, como está?".

"Bem, só esperava que estivesse aqui. Paris é linda!".

"É, eu também. Na verdade, estava tentando sair, mas a Weaver não deixou. E imagino que seja".

"É o melhor lugar para se pedir a mão de alguém" – ela disse, meio que pressionando ele.

"Com certeza".

"Então, a Weaver não deixou você sair, hein?".

"Não".

"Certo, eu tenho uma idéia. Fala para ela que estou passando muito mal e preciso de você aqui. Tenho certeza que ela vai te liberar".

"Tudo bem. Falo com você depois".

"Tá, tchau".

Carter vai falar com Weaver e diz tudo que Abby falou. E ela não pode fazer nada a não ser deixá-lo ir. Ele, então, bipa Abby dizendo que está a caminho. Ela liga para ele.

"Hey, você conseguiu!".

"É, graças a você. Obrigado".

"Quando sai o vôo?".

"Estou embarcando agora".

"Deu sorte".

Ela olha para o chão.

"Oh, John... estou sangrando".

"O quê?" – ele disse, assustado.

"Dói muito".

"Se acalme. Apenas se acalme" – ele disse, gritando.

"Como você quer que eu me acalme com você gritando?".

"Ok, estou a caminho. Espere por mim, ok?".

"Certo, não demore".

"Vou tentar".

Algumas horas depois, Carter finalmente chega na França e sai apressado em direção ao hotel onde Abby está. Chegando lá...

"Abby! Abby! Tudo bem? Fale comigo!".

"Eu estou bem, John".

"Tem certeza? Pode ter sido aborto espontâneo".

"Não! Por favor não!" – ela disse, quase chorando.

"Vamos para o hospital".

E eles saem apressados em direção ao hospital. Lá, eles ainda tem que ficar esperando e Carter começa a ficar irritado.

"Com licença, minha namorada está grávida e teve sangramento. Faz tempo que estamos para ser atendidos e nada! Não dá para ir mais rápido?".

"Desculpe, falta de médicos" – disse a recepcionista.

"Bem, eu sou um médico. Posso examiná-la?".

"Não sei".

"Por favor, estou implorando".

"Ok, ok. Por aqui".

"Abby, eu vou te examinar" – ele disse, ajudando ela.

"John, eu só estou de 45 dias, não precisa me ajudar".

"Preciso sim".

Na sala de exames... Carter está olhando os resultados.

"Está tudo bem. O sangramento não foi nada demais, mas...".

"O quê?" – ela perguntou, preocupada.

"São 2".

Um sorriso se faz no rosto deles dois.

"São 2!".

"Sim".

Ambos não conseguem acreditar.

"Gêmeos... Vamos ter gêmeos, John!".

"Vamos".

E se abraçam, felizes com a notícia.


	9. Um Pedido Inesquecível

_>> Eu não sei se existe realmente um remedio chamado Viscodin, eu não tenho certeza se já ouvi esse remédio num dos episodios._

Capítulo 9: Um pedido inesquecível

"Ainda não consigo acreditar".

"Nem eu. Mas eu disse que naquela noite foi".

Ela sorri e ele a beija.

"Pelo menos não vai ter briga para escolher os nomes".

"Quanto tempo mais vou ter que ficar aqui? Não me imaginava numa cama de hospital tão cedo".

"Amanhã, querida".

"Ótimo, eu quero fazer um passeio com você pela cidade".

"Sabe o que eu nunca fiz antes?".

"O quê?".

Ele encosta seu ouvido na barriga dela para ouvir os bebês.

"John, eles não se mexem de verdade ainda".

"Eu sei. Hey crianças, é seu pai. Por favor não façam bagunça aí dentro, ok? Papai já ama muito vocês. Prometo ser o melhor pai do mundo".

Ela acaricia o cabelo dele enquanto sorri ouvindo as palavras dele.

"Você já é o melhor pai do mundo".

"E você, a melhor mãe".

"Espero que eles não exijam muito de mim".

"Não se preocupe. Vou estar sempre do seu lado".

"John... Você realmente me ama? Quero dizer, com tudo que está acontecendo, eu tenho a impressão que você está fazendo isso por causa dos bebês".

"Claro que te amo. Eu te amo desde o encontro de caridade".

"Ótimo, porque eu não quero ser um peso na sua vida".

"Você não é. Com você eu me sinto completo. Nunca me senti assim com as outras".

"Eu sinto o mesmo".

No outro dia, ela recebe alta e eles vão para casa.

"Então, o que quer fazer?".

"Acho que só ficar aqui. Você precisa descansar".

"John, eu não estou incapacitada".

"Então, podemos fazer uma festinha" – ele disse maliciosamente.

"Estava pensando em ir na Torre Eiffel, mas uma festinha é bem melhor".

Na cama... 1 hora depois...

"Já pensou que daqui há 7 meses 15 dias seremos uma família?".

"A família mais perfeita... A minha família".

Ele a abraça e a beija.

"Vamos sair".

"O quê! Mas John...".

"Vamos, eu quero te levar num lugar".

"Aonde?".

"É uma surpresa. Você vai ver".

Ele a leva na Torre Eiffel. Ele vai pedir a mão dela de novo, ela acha que aquela não valeu.

"Oh John... É lindo aqui".

"É sim. Pena que as crianças não podem ver".

"É tão alto, parece que estou nas nuvens".

"Abby..." – ele disse, ajoelhando.

"Ai, nossa".

"Esse era seu sonho, né?".

"Oh meu Deus".

"Quer se casar comigo?"

"Ai John... Claro que quero" – ela respondeu, se ajoelhando também.

Eles se abraçam e se beijam. Ele coloca a aliança no dedo dela e ela no dele.

"Eu não poderia querer mais... Momento perfeito, lugar perfeito...".

"Noivo perfeito..." – ele disse, brincando.

Eles se levantam e ficam contemplando a vista, abraçados. Ela ainda emocionada. Naquela noite, eles saem para comemorar as coisas boas e fazem outras festinhas depois.

6 dias depois, eles estão de volta a Nova York.

"Como foi a viagem?" – perguntaram Susan e Neela em uníssono.

"Ótima... Inesquecível..." – disse Abby, abraçada por Carter.

"Uau, é uma aliança?".

"É, essa foi a parte inesquecível".

"Não acredito! Como, onde?".

"Foi lindo, ele ajoelhou e pediu. Disse que essa era meu sonho. Eu ajoelhei e aceitei. E foi na Torre Eiffel".

"Que lindo!".

"Amor, quer contar a elas?" – ela perguntou.

"Ah sim, vamos ter gêmeos".

"Parabéns!" – disseram as 2 juntas.

"Obrigado" – responderam os 2 ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos para minha casa logo. Temos que desfazer as malas".

"Certo, mas vamos passar na minha casa. Tenho que pegar algumas coisas".

No meio do caminho, Carter pára o carro de repente.

"John, o que está fazendo? Onde estamos?".

"Surpresa" – ele disse, tampando os olhos dela com as mãos e a levando para dentro de uma das casas – "Pronto, pode abrir".

Ele tira as mãos e ela fica maravilhada com o que vê. Ele sorri ao ver a cara que ela fez.

"O que é isso?".

"Nossa casa. Eu achei que precisávamos de um lugar maior para os gêmeos e para os outros que ainda virão".

"Não acredito".

"E isso não é tudo" – ele disse, puxando ela pela mão para o andar de cima.

"Que lindo! Está todo mobiliado! Mas eu achei que fossemos dividir meio a meio".

"Considere isso um presente".

"Esse é o quarto mais lindo que já vi" – disse ela, entrando – "Dá até vontade de dormir aqui".

O quarto tem paredes azuis escuras e figuras em formas de planetas e estrelas que brilham no escuro coladas nas paredes e 2 berços com aqueles brinquedos de girar pendurados no teto.

"Espere até ver nosso quarto".

"John, você não precisava ter feito tudo isso".

Depois que eles terminam de ver a casa, eles vão buscar algumas coisas nas antigas casas deles. Quando voltam, Abby está mexendo numa das malas quando acha um vidro de Viscodin.

_O que isso está fazendo aqui? Oh não! Eu achei que ele tinha finalmente parado. Porque ele não me contou?_


	10. Amor Posto à Prova

Capítulo 10: Amor Posto a Prova

Abby acha um vidro de Viscodin numa das malas de John e fica surpresa.

_Será que ele não parou e não me contou? Mas porque ele faria isso? Eu preciso beber. Não, Abby! Beber não vai fazer as coisas serem diferentes. Converse com ele e pergunte o que aconteceu._

Alguns minutos depois...

"Abby, o que aconteceu? Você está quieta desde que estamos aqui".

Ela não responde.

"Abby, você está bem?".

"Ahn, o quê?".

"Tudo bem? Você parece meio distraída".

"Estou bem".

"Tem certeza?".

"Sim".

"Se precisar de algo, me chame. Estarei no chuveiro".

"Ok, já vou indo".

Ele a beija e sai em direção ao banheiro. Ela, depois que tem certeza que ele já está no banho, vai para a sala pegar uma garrafa de vinho e começa a beber.

_Me sinto bem melhor. Tinha me esquecido como beber faz bem._

E ela bebe a garrafa inteira e começa a se sentir mal.

_Ótimo! Era só o que faltava!_

Tudo começa a girar e ela acaba desmaiando. Minutos depois...

"Abby! Abby! Acorde!".

Ele vê a garrafa de vinho.

_Não! Ela andou bebendo de novo!_

"Pulso 120, pupilas dilatadas, oxigenação 80. É melhor levá-la ao PS".

_Meu Deus, Abby! Eu sabia que não estava tudo bem. Mas eu nem sei o que aconteceu para fazer você beber assim. Eu só espero que esteja tudo bem._

Ele a carrega até o carro e vão até o PS. Lá, Luka e Susan a examinam.

"Como ela está?".

"Bem, mas o nível de álcool no sangue está alto e ela vai precisar ficar internada".

Ela começa a abrir os olhos, e fica confusa.

"O que está havendo?".

"Você andou bebendo de novo?".

"Não. Susan, por favor chame a Neela, eu tenho que falar com ela".

"Claro".

"Dr. Kovac, precisam de você no Trauma 1".

Carter fica sozinho com Abby.

"Abby, porque andou bebendo?".

"Não sei John, me diga você".

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Neela entra na sala.

"Estou interrompendo?".

"Sim".

"Não. John, nos deixe sozinhas".

"Não!".

"John!".

"Eu já disse que não!".

"Pare de ser teimoso!".

"Tudo bem, Abby. Eu volto mais tarde".

"Neela, espere aí... Droga! É tudo sua culpa John!".

"Minha? Porquê? Foi você que andou bebendo!".

"Isso não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse achado aquilo!".

"Aquilo o quê?".

"Vai dizer que não sabe?".

"Eu realmente não sei".

"Ai, não acredito!".

"O que é? Me fala!".

Ela tenta se sentar, mas ainda se sente muito tonta.

"Eu te ajudo".

"Não! Eu sei me virar!" – disse ela, empurrando a mão dele para longe.

"Pare de ser tão mimada, Abby!".

"Mimada, eu!".

"Certo, chega disso. Eu vou sair para esfriar a cabeça, quer algo para comer?".

"Não" – ela respondeu mais calma – "Mas volte logo. A gente precisa conversar".

"Certo".

_Se a gente não conversar e se entender, a gente nunca vai fazer essa relação dar certo. E agora temos um motivo a mais para isso._

_Se ela pelo menos me dissesse o que está havendo, a gente poderia superar juntos. Quero que sempre vou apoiá-la._

30 minutos depois...

"Mais calma?".

"Sim".

"Acho que podemos conversar agora. O que houve?".

"Há quanto tempo você está se drogando?".


	11. Reconquistando o Amor

_>> Nesse capítulo eu usei trechos de Friends e do Lockdown_

Capítulo 11: Reconquistando o amor

"O quê?".

"Eu... eu achei... um vidro de Viscodin numa de suas malas".

"Oh...".

"Há quanto tempo, John?".

"Eu... não faço idéia. Eu... foi uma forma que eu achei de lidar com a sua ausência...".

"Porque não me contou?".

"Eu... não queria te deixar preocupada".

"Você percebeu que eu fiquei mais preocupada por você não ter contado? Eu pensei que tivéssemos um relacionamento".

"Nós temos, mas...".

"Mas o que, John? Você me enganou todo esse tempo. E eu fui boba de ter acreditado" – ela disse, lágrimas se formavam nos olhos dela.

"Abby, me escute" – ele disse, tentando se controlar – "Eu sinto muito. De verdade. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça. Eu devia ter te contado".

"John... eu entendo. Vou com você nas reuniões. Mas devemos dar um tempo".

"Não, Abby, por favor. Eu já disse que sinto muito. Eu vou nas reuniões, faço tudo que tiver que fazer. Mas não vamos dar um tempo".

"Eu preciso pensar".

"Não, eu não vou conseguir ficar sem você. E não vou conseguir me controlar".

Ela fica sem o que falar. Ele tem razão.

"Ok, ok. Não vamos dar um tempo. Mas eu vou ficar na minha casa por uns tempos. Depois a gente decide o que fazer".

"Abby, eu não sou um viciado! Porque fica me tratando como um?".

"Ok, certo. Eu não vou embora".

Ele a abraça. Ela olha bem nos olhos dele, fazendo-o olhar para o chão. Ela segura o queixo dele e vira o rosto de frente para o dela. E ele diz:

"Me diga".

"O quê?".

"Que promete nunca me abandonar".

"Eu nunca vou te abandonar. Vou estar sempre do seu lado, não importa o que aconteça".

Depois de dizer isso, ela lentamente fecha os olhos. Ele se inclina aos poucos e vai encostando seus lábios nos dela até formar um beijo.

"Isso é tão bom".

Ele se inclina de novo e beija ela mais apaixonadamente. Ambos não querem se separar.

_Estou convencida. Eu não tinha idéia do quanto ele me ama._

_Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazê-la perceber que não adianta ficarmos separados, é juntos que temos que ficar._

Eles hesitam em se separar, foi tão intenso que eles não querem acabar.

"Sabe, não precisamos nos afastar se não quisermos".

Ele sorri por saber que não era o único que pensa assim. E volta a beijá-la. Minutos depois...

"Fico feliz que resolvemos isso" – disse ela, segurando a mão dele.

"É, mas tem algo que me incomoda".

"O quê?".

"Porque você bebeu aquele dia?".

"Eu não quero mais falar nisso. Mas foi porque eu achei os Viscodins na sua mala".

Ele segura a mão dela mais forte. Ela continua a falar.

"Mas isso não vai mais acontecer. Eu não quero colocar a vida dos bebês em risco. Por isso eu vou nas reuniões do AA, caso eu beba outra vez".

"E eu vou nas dos viciados, se eu me drogar mais uma vez".

"John... podemos ir para casa? Eu preciso me mexer".

"Acho que sim".

Ele a ajuda a levantar e a conduz pela mão até a saída do PS.

"Quem vê pensa que eu já vou dar a luz, mas só estou de 2 meses".

"Você percebeu que sua barriga já está aparecendo?".

"Não mesmo! Não está não" – brincou ela.

"Claro que está" – disse ele, se ajoelhando – "Hey, crianças, vocês estão começando a crescer. Não exijam muito da mamãe, ok?".

Ele se levanta e a leva para fora.

"Está frio aqui".

Ele a abraça.

"Assim está bom?".

"Para mim sim, mas para os bebês...".

Ele tira seu casaco e põe nela.

"Não vai ficar com frio?".

"Não, contanto que vocês fiquem quentes".

"John...".

"O quê?".

"Você será o melhor pai do mundo".

"É, eu serei" – brincou ele.

"Ai...".

"Ah, qual é! Deixe eu me convencer um pouco. Faz bem ao ego".

"Você já pensou nos nomes dos bebês?".

"Na verdade, já".

"Quais?".

"Se forem 2 meninas, Emily e Phoebe. Se forem 2 meninos, Matt e Alex. Se for 1 casal, Emma e Nick".

"Eu achei que você ia querer pôr John Truman Carter IV num dos meninos, você sabe, para manter a tradição".

"É, mas acho que essa tradição já deu o que tinha que dar".

"Sério? Eu acho tão bonito isso. Sem contar que John é um nome lindo".

"Então será John".

"Abby Lockhart Truman Carter... o que acha?".

"Acho que deveria tirar o Lockhart... sem lembranças do passado".

"Hum, certo... Abby Truman Carter... gostei. Vou virar importante".

"Você já é... para mim".

Ela o beija na bochecha, mas ele vira o rosto, dando uma de esperto.

"Você também! Não perde uma chance!" – disse ela, brincando.

"Qual é! Não mereço um beijo da minha noiva?".

"Não!" – disse brincando – "John, me responde: se sua família é rica, porque você é médico?".

"Porque eu quero independência e ajudar as pessoas".

"Mas você tem condições de ser coisas bem melhores. Digo, todos no PS têm alguma necessidade".

"Eu já disse, quero independência. Não quero ficar dependendo do dinheiro dos meus avós para sempre".

"Hum... sei...".

"Não me leve a mal... mas agora chegou a hora de trabalhar mais duro para sustentar essa pequena família que está chegando".

"Você sabe que não está sozinho. Eu também vou trabalhar duro para sustentar a nossa família".

"Eu sei" – disse ele, dando um beijo na testa dela.

E eles chegam em casa.

"Ai, estão tão cansada! Preciso dormir".

Nem 5 minutos passam e ela já tinha dormido.

_Essa gravidez está acabando com ela._

Passados 3 meses, Abby está trabalhando de novo, e Carter fica aliviado de poder olhar sua noiva, agora de 5 meses, de perto.

"Abby..." – Frank chamou.

"O quê?".

"Ligação para você".

"Leve-a para a trauma 2. Já vou. Alô?".

"Oi".

_Ah, ótimo!_

"Tudo bem?".

"O que você quer?".

"Só ver você".

"Estou noiva agora".

"Sério? De quem?".

"Não é da sua conta. O que você quer de verdade hein?".

"Você me conhece bem. Sua mãe, ela sumiu".

"Como?".

"Ela sumiu".

"Você tem idéia de onde ela está?".

"Me disseram que ela está no Texas. Foi atrás do Eric".

"Ok, obrigada".

_Ah, eu mereço essa família? Eu achei que finalmente estava bem, mas não._

"Abby, Abby! Você vem?".

"O quê? Claro".

"Oxigenação a 70, pulso 110, pressão 10/7".

"Vamos entubar. 5mg de lidocaína. Rápido Abby".

"Certo".

"Abby, eu falei lidocaína, não dopamina... Abby?".

"Ah, sinto muito. Eu vou buscar" – disse ela, saindo da sala.

"Raio-X e exame de sangue" – disse Carter, tirando as luvas e saindo da sala – "O que houve?".

"Ahn? Nada, eu só estou meio distraída".

"Eu vejo. Mas porquê?".

Ela pára abruptamente e morde os lábios. Ele pára de frente para ela e, olhando nos olhos dela, ele já sabe a resposta.

"Maggie?".

Ela apenas balança a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?".

"Eu achei que estava tudo bem. Ela foi atrás do Eric... no Texas".

"O quê?".

"Eu tentei me enganar dizendo que ela estava bem depois do que aconteceu em Oklahoma. Mas ela nunca vai ficar bem".

"Não se preocupe. Vamos superar isso. Você não está mais sozinha".

"Eu só quero que fiquemos bem".

"Nós vamos ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem".

"Só por uma vez na vida eu queria viver uma vida normal, sem ter um passado atormentador e ter um futuro ao lado do meu marido e dos meus filhos. Mas isso é muito para mim".

"Não é. Você pode ter isso".

"Como?".

"É só você esquecer. Eu não tenho uma boa relação com a minha mãe também".

"John, eu não posso simplesmente ignorar minha mãe. Ela me criou, ela precisa de mim".

"Mas... depois de tudo?".

"É. Se fosse antes, eu diria que não podia fazer nada. Mas agora que eu tenho 2 vidas crescendo dentro de mim, meu instinto materno apareceu. Eu não gostaria que meus filhos me abandonassem, e minha mãe também não. É por isso que não posso fazer isso".

"E o que pretende fazer?".

"Ir atrás dela. É o mínimo que posso fazer".

"Então eu vou com você".

"Mas, John...".

"Sem mas, Abby. Eu prometi nunca te abandonar. E vou cumprir".

"Ok, bem".

"Quando quiser partir, me avise".

"Eu quero resolver isso o mais cedo possível".

_Eu achei que teria uma gestação tranqüila, mas não foi isso que aconteceu até agora._

"Não se preocupe, querida. Tudo vai ficar bem. Não precisa chorar. Isso não vai resolver as coisas".

"Eu preciso beber".

"Não, você prometeu. Nós prometemos um ao outro não beber e nem usar drogas".

"Tá legal. Meu plantão acabou. Vou para casa tomar um banho e depois arrumar as coisas. Estou indo hoje mesmo para o Texas".

"Nós vamos, Abby. Vamos passar por isso juntos".

"John... quando é que vamos nos casar?".

"Oh... eu não sei... não tinha pensado nisso ainda".

"Acho que já está na hora. Mas vamos resolver esse negócio do Eric, não quero que nada atrapalhe".

1 hora depois...

"John... se apresse. Vamos nos atrasar".

"Um minuto. Estou pegando umas coisas de emergência".

"Minha mãe não é assassina".

"Sempre é bom prevenir. E não é para ela, é para você, no caso de acontecer algo".

"Faltam 4 meses ainda".

"Eu sei" – disse ele, descendo as escadas – "Mas não falta muito. E você contou a sua mãe?".

"Não, você?".

"Também não".

"Oh, certo... desculpe".

"Vamos indo".

Na viagem, ele percebe que ela está muito quieta.

"O que há de errado, querida?" – disse ele, segurando a mão dela.

"Nada, só imaginando...".

"O quê?".

"Você sabe..." – ela colocou a mão gentilmente na barriga.

"Oh...".

"Imaginando o que vai ser. 2 meninas, 2 meninos ou 1 casal".

"Alguma idéia?".

"2 meninas".

"Então eu acho que não teremos mais um John".

"Você sabe o que é?".

"Não... eu só...".

"Você sabe! Como? Porque não me contou?".

"Abby, eu juro que não sei".

"Então o que você quer?".

"1 casal."

"Andou pensando em algo mais?".

"Bem, eu imagino nossa casa cheia de bagunça. Bem alegre mesmo. E você?".

"Quer saber? Eu quero isso que você falou. Eu quero um casamento. Um casamento feliz com meu marido perfeito".

"Eu te amo tanto".

E se beijam apaixonadamente. Meia hora depois, eles chegam no Texas.

"È isso aí. É agora ou nunca".

Ele a abraça pela cintura, mostrando que nunca estará sozinha.


	12. Amor, Raiva e Dúvidas

Capítulo 12: Amor, Raiva e Dúvidas

"Vamos procurar eles" – disse ela, deixando as coisas no hotel.

"Você precisa descansar. Amanhã nós procuramos".

"John, eu não posso esperar! Eu não sei se eles vão estar aqui amanhã" – disse ela, nervosa – "Oh...".

"O quê? Contração?" – ele perguntou, correndo para ajudá-la.

"Não, ainda é cedo para isso. Um dos bebês acabou de chutar".

"O quê? E eu perdi?" – ele disse, desapontado.

"Não se preocupe. Eles vão chutar de novo".

"É, mas não pela primeira vez".

"Vamos comer algo e depois dormir. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã, já que hoje você não vai me deixar ir".

No outro dia...

"Mãe, cadê o Eric?".

"Abby, ele está... Oh meu Deus! Quando?".

"Hey Maggie... John Carter, lembra de mim?".

"Sim, sim" – disse ela, ignorando-o – "Quando, Abby?".

"5 meses atrás".

"E quem é o pai? São gêmeos?".

"Sim, são gêmeos, mãe".

"E o pai?".

"Bem...".

Abby olha para Carter e ia continuar, mas sua mãe a interrompe.

"Meu Deus, Abby! Ele?" – ela perguntou, desapontada – "Porquê ele?".

"Mãe! Simplesmente aconteceu. E ele é o homem com quem eu quero passar o resto da minha vida".

"Não, não é! O Luka é! É com ele que devia estar! Ele sim é o homem certo para você!".

"Você não pode dizer quem ou o que é certo para mim ou não! E pare de falar do John desse jeito! Você não sabe como ele é, então não fale o que não sabe!".

"Eu só quero o seu melhor".

"Não, não quer! Se quisesse, não teria falado essas coisas!".

"Você vai se arrepender muito dessa decisão!".

"Não, não vou! E sabe porquê? Porque eu tenho minha verdadeira família agora e vou lutar para mantê-la junta".

"Oh, sério? Mesmo se os bebês forem bipolares?".

"O quê?".

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu".

"Quer saber? Você só está dizendo isso porque sabe que eu vou ser uma mãe melhor que você!".

"Ah, qual é? Você sabe que eles podem ser bipolares?".

Carter, vendo que Abby está prestes a chorar, decide interferir.

"Tá legal. Agora chega, Maggie. Você conseguiu deixar a Abby abalada. Feliz agora?".

"Não! Eu não estou nem na metade. Ela vai sentir na pele tudo que me fez passar".

"Ela não te fez nada! Ela não tem culpa se você é doente e neurótica! Pare de fazê-la se sentir mal!".

"Eu não acredito que perdi meu tempo vindo até aqui. Eu pensei mesmo que você havia mudado, mas as pessoas nunca mudam" – disse Abby, abraçada por Carter – "Vamos, John. Vamos voltar para Chicago".

No caminho de volta para o hotel...

"Sinto muito".

"Pelo quê?".

"Por ter te trazido comigo. Quero dizer, você tinha razão, eu não deveria ter vindo".

"Querida, tudo bem. Isso ia ser algo que teríamos que lidar, afinal".

"É, eu espero que sim. Mas... eu acho que ela pode ter razão. Talvez eles possam ser bipolares. Odeio admitir, mas é verdade".

"Não temos certeza ainda".

"Mas há boas chances de serem".

"Na verdade, geneticamente não. Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, certo? Nem sabemos se eles são ou não".

"Ok. Desculpe mais uma vez. Você sabe, pelo comportamento da minha mãe".

"Não tem que se desculpar. Não é sua culpa ela ser assim" – ele disse, pegando a mão dela – "Eu só quero que esteja bem. Não vamos nos preocupar com os outros".

"Os bebês estão chutando".

"Sério?" – ele põe sua mão na barriga dela – "Wow, eles estão agitados!".

"Sim, mas mesmo assim é uma sensação tão boa".

"Nossa família... nossa pequena família".

"Ela vai crescer muito ainda".

Ela olha para o lado e vê um vestido de noiva muito lindo na vitrine de uma loja.

_Oh, que lindo!_

"Quer saber? Vamos nos casar".

"Aqui? Agora?".

"Eu vi como gostou daquele vestido".

"Mas assim, sem avisar ninguém?".

"É, não é isso que quer?".

"É, mas não aqui. Mas vamos".

E naquela noite, eles finalmente se tornam marido e mulher.

"Finalmente" – disse ele, abraçando-a – "Casados. Nós temos que celebrar".

"Eu acho que teremos que esperar uns 6 meses ainda. Mas te prometo que será inesquecível".

"Ok, fazer o quê?".

"Sinto muito, mas bebês não estavam nos meus planos, pelo menos não agora".

"Eu sei".

"Vamos descansar, amanhã vamos partir".

"Você manda, Sra. Carter".

"É mesmo! Vou ter que me acostumar a ser chamada de Sra. Carter".

2 dias depois, eles estão de volta a Chicago.

"Oh meu... não acredito! Casados?" – perguntou Susan, feliz e desapontada por não estar lá para ver.

"Sim".

"Parabéns! Vocês merecem" – disse Neela.

"E como estão as coisas com o Luka?".

"Bem, ele ainda não sabe, mas estou grávida".

"Sério? Que bom!".

"Todos estão com inveja da gente, amor. Mas só nós vamos ter gêmeos".

"John, pare de ser tão convencido".

"Eu vou contar ao Luka".

"Boa sorte".

"Obrigada".

Neela começa a procurar Luka para lhe dizer a novidade.

"Hey, estava te procurando".

"Para quê?" – perguntou ele, beijando ela.

"Tenho algo para lhe dizer".

"O que é?".

"Sente-se" – disse ela, se sentando também.

Ela pega a mão dele e coloca na barriga dela. Ele sorri.

"Você está...".

"Sim, estou grávida".

"Querida, isso é ótimo!".

"Sim, é sim. Não é?".

E se abraçam.


	13. O Passado De Volta Ao Presente e Como Li...

Capítulo 13: O passado de volta ao presente e como lidar com ele

Abby está grávida de Carter. Mas será mesmo que tudo está tão perfeito para os Carter?

"Sério? De quanto tempo você está?".

"2 semanas, eu acho".

"Estou tão feliz".

"Eu sei".

"Digo, queria tanto ter filhos com a Abby, ela será uma mãe perfeita".

"Querido, vamos parar de falar nela e falar sobre nós".

"Oh certo, desculpe".

Na recepção...

"Dá para acreditar que a Neela está grávida do Luka?" – perguntou Susan.

"Eu sei. Ela vai ficar linda daqui a alguns meses".

"Não tanto quanto você" – disse Carter, se juntando a conversa – "Meu plantão acabou. Vamos?".

"Desculpe, tenho mais 2 horas. Te encontro em casa?".

"Sim, eu vou descansar um pouco antes de sairmos para comemorar".

"Comemorar o quê?".

"Nosso aniversário de 2 anos de namoro".

"Ah é... tinha esquecido. Estou com tantas coisas na cabeça".

"Quer saber? Você deve ir".

"O quê? Mas meu plantão ainda não acabou, Susan".

"Eu sei, mas você precisa descansar o quanto puder. Experiência própria".

"Certo. Obrigada. Se precisar, ligue".

"Tudo bem. Mas nós cuidamos de tudo".

"Obrigada de novo".

"De nada".

"Ok, John... vamos".

"Abby, telefone para você" – Frank disse.

"Vá indo na frente. Te encontro lá fora. Quem é?".

"Não quis dizer".

"Alô?".

"Hey...".

"Oh não... Richard, o que você quer?".

"Eu ia me casar, mas não consegui. Eu ainda tenho sentimentos por você, Abby".

"O quê! Nossa... Estou casada, Richard. Porque não entende e segue em frente? Se case! Arrume uma vida e me deixe em paz!".

"Abby...".

"Adeus".

"Então, quem era?".

"Richard".

Ele parou de repente.

"O quê?".

"O que ele queria?".

"Dizer que está apaixonado por mim ainda".

Ele a olha, sério e preocupado.

"Relaxe, ok? Eu disse a ele para arrumar uma vida e desliguei".

"Oh...".

"Não se preocupe. Nada vai acontecer. Eu te amo. Eu te amo por 2 anos".

Ela o abraça, demonstrando que eles não vão se separar.

"Além disso, hoje é o nosso dia. 2 anos, quem diria, hein?".

"É, parece que foi ontem".

Ele ainda não consegue esquecer da ligação do Richard.

"Porquê não confia em mim?".

"O quê?".

"Eu sei que está chateado com o negócio do Richard. Eu te disse que não é nada".

"Abby, eu... é que...".

"O quê?".

"Nada".

"Certo, então quando quiser conversar, sabe onde me encontrar" – ela disse, indo embora.

"Abby...".

"Eu te disse" – disse ela, dando uma volta.

_Oh meu... Richard estragou tudo! O dia mais especial na minha vida._

Mais tarde, naquela noite...

"Não íamos sair?".

"Não mais. Não estou afim".

Ele senta no sofá.

"Olhe, eu vou para o quarto. Eu tinha ótimos planos para essa noite. Mas planos nunca dão certo".

E ela sobe para o andar de cima.

_Oh cara... Ela está tão fria comigo. Eu queria achar um jeito de compensar isso._

Ele sobe e não a encontra em lugar nenhum. Então ele vê a porta do quarto dos bebês fechada e decide abrir. Ela está sentada no chão, chorando.

"Abby..." – disse ele, se ajoelhando – "Vai ficar tudo bem. Sério. Eu não estou preocupado com o lance do Richard. Porque eu sei que ele te perdeu para mim".

"Tem certeza?" – ela disse, finalmente levantando a cabeça.

Ele enxuga as lágrimas que caem continuamente dos olhos dela.

"Eu nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida como agora. Eu te amo, Abby. Eu te quero. Eu preciso de você. De um jeito que eu nunca pensei querer".

Ela sorri e eles se abraçam. Ele se levanta e a ajuda, ficando poucos centímetros longe um do outro.

"Eu te amo mais que tudo nessa vida. Eu não aceitaria viver sem teu amor e te perder para outro homem. Estou dizendo de coração".

"Eu sei. Eu sei que não aceitaria. Eu fiquei assustada, eu não quero que se meta em confusão por minha causa. Eu sinto muito. Acho que não tenho te amado como prometi".

"Querida, tudo bem. Depois de um tempo, as coisas ficam frias mesmo. Mas eu espero que as coisas entre a gente fiquem quentes sempre".

"Eu também espero. Estou exausta. Preciso dormir".

"Abby..." – ele segura o braço dela – "Eu te quero esta noite".

"John, você tem certeza?".

"Eu não agüento mais esperar. Eu sou homem, tenho necessidades e desejos e espero que minha mulher os satisfaça".

"Eu sei, mas durante a gravidez não é a mesma coisa. Eu não vou sentir prazer".

"É, tem razão".

"Sinto muito. Só mais 6 meses. Prometo".

"Ok".

No outro dia... ela está chegando no PS para começar o plantão quando vê o carro de Richard parado.

Era só o que faltava!

"Frank, tem alguém procurando por mim?".

"Sim, seu ex está na sala de espera".

"Ok, obrigada. O que você quer? Eu te disse para me deixar em paz".

"Eu sei. E eu tentei. Juro que tentei. Mas não consigo. Me dê uma chance".

"Estou casada e grávida. Eu amo meu marido. Não quero fazer isso".

"Por favor, Abby".

"Eu já falei e não vou repetir. Entendeu?".

"Eu...".

"Richard, eu estou finalmente feliz. Eu te imploro para sair da minha vida e cuidar da sua".

"Não posso fazer isso".

"O quê? Porquê?".

Ela se vira para saber o porquê e ele a beija. Luka vê.


	14. Culpa

Capitulo 14: Culpa

"O que está havendo?".

"Eu te disse que não, Richard! Não dá para entender?".

"Segurança".

_Oh meu... e agora? Como vou contar ao John?_

"Tudo bem?".

"Sim".

"Ele abusou de você?".

"Não".

"Ele só a beijou?".

"Aham. Eu juro que falei que não, Luka. Mas ele não me deixa em paz. E eu não posso contar ao John".

"Porque não?".

"Isso é traição. Ele nunca me perdoaria. Eu não sei o que fazer. Não agüento mais".

"Hey, isso não é traição. Você disse que não queria. Tenho certeza que ele vai entender. E se não entender, eu te defendo".

"Obrigada" – disse ela, abraçando ele.

2 horas depois...

"John, eu preciso falar com você".

"Então fale".

"Richard veio me procurar".

"O quê? De novo?".

"É. Mas ele me beijou".

"O quê?".

"Eu juro que não quis. Eu pedi para ele arrumar uma vida e me deixar em paz, mas não adiantou".

_Filho da mãe!_

"Você não vai fazer nada, né?".

"Não agora".

"John... eu disse que não quero que você se meta em brigas por minha causa".

"Abby... você está correndo risco".

"Não estou".

"Pode parecer que não agora. Mas quem garante que ele não tente seqüestrar os bebês depois que nascerem?".

"O quê?".

"Pode acontecer. Por isso é melhor prevenir. Vou contratar uns seguranças".

"John... não precisa".

"Olha, só estou te protegendo".

"Ok, eu aceito. Mas por favor não faça nada estúpido, certo? Não quero que se machuque".

"Pode deixar, eu prometo".

E ele sai, deixando ela para trás.

_Eu sabia. Ele ficou magoado. Eu não deveria ter contado._

"Hey, cuidado".

"Foi mal".

"Então, falou com a Abby?".

"Sim".

"Hum... só pela sua aparência você ficou chateado, certo?".

"Um pouco. Quero dizer, ela beijou o Richard".

"Ela não fez de propósito. Ela disse que não queria. Eu vi tudo. Relaxe, ela te ama".

"Mas ela podia ter evitado".

"Ela não sabia. É normal você ficar assim, afinal você se importa muito com ela".

"É, me importo".

"Então não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois".

"Tudo bem, certo".

"Converse com ela".

"Eu vou".

Ele sai procurando por ela em todos os lugares. E a encontra lá fora, fumando. Ela joga fora antes que ele visse.

"Precisamos conversar".

"Certo, vai em frente".

"Desculpe. É que eu fiquei com ciúmes. Fiquei com medo que você voltasse para ele".

"John..." – ela disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dele – "Você acha mesmo que eu ia me submeter aquilo de novo? Acabou, tá? Eu não sinto nada por ele".

"Certo. Desculpe novamente. Não vou tomar nenhuma decisão sem falar com você. E nem criar suposições".

"Juro que tentei evitar. Eu juro".

"Eu sei" – disse ele, abraçando-a.

"Oh não...".

"O quê?".

"Richard..." – disse ela, se soltando de Carter – "Você não sabe o que 'deixe-me em paz' significa?".

Carter se vira e vê Richard. Ele tenta se controlar para não bater nele.


	15. Lidando Com Coisas Ruins

Capítulo 15: Lidando com coisas ruins

"Você não a ouviu? Ela pediu que a deixasse em paz! Não sabe o que é isso?" – gritou John, indo para cima de Richard.

"John... não! Por favor!" – gritou ela

Mas ele não a ouve. E os dois começam a brigar.

"Fique longe da Abby! Você teve sua chance e você perdeu! Aceite. Deixe-a viver a vida dela".

"Ai, e agora? Luka, alguém, por favor! O John e o Richard estão brigando!" – disse ela, desesperada e quase chorando.

"Certo. Se acalme" – disse Susan.

Enquanto isso, Luka, Mallucci, Benton e Frank tentam separar eles.

"Você nem tentou!" – disse Luka, segurando John pelos ombros, com a ajuda de Mallucci.

"Eu tentei, mas não consegui" – disse ele, todo machucado – "E a Abby?".

"Desesperada. Não consegue parar de chorar".

"Eu espero que eu tenha conseguido dar uma lição nele" – ele disse, durante suas respirações.

"Você está preocupado com isso ainda! As palavras dela não significam nada para você?".

"Sim, é claro".

"Então porque bateu nele?".

"Eu não sei... eu acho que estava inseguro. Estava com medo que ele pudesse tirar a Abby de mim".

Luka fica quieto. Ele sabe que os medos que John sente são os mesmos que ele sentia quando ele estava com ela.

"Você sabe, ele pode te acusar de violência e você pode ser preso".

"Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Eu estraguei tudo".

Eles soltam John, que está mais calmo.

"Eu quero falar com a Abby".

E eles o levam para dentro.

"Desculpe".

Ela está tão abalada que não consegue nem olhar para ele.

"Você prometeu".

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas minha raiva falou mais alto. Eu estraguei tudo" – disse ele, se ajoelhando.

Ele levanta a cabeça dela e encosta sua testa na dela.

"Você prometeu".

"Desculpe. Entrei em pânico, ok? Eu não sabia o que fazer".

"Eu achei que confiava em mim".

"Eu confio. É nele que não confio".

"Aqui, tome. É água com açúcar" – disse Susan.

"Obrigada".

"Posso falar com você?" – perguntou Susan.

"Claro".

"Você sabe que ele pode te processar?".

"Sim".

"Meu... Carter, no que estava pensando?".

"Eu não sei. Eu entrei em pânico. Fiquei maluco por saber que ele estava me ameaçando".

"Eu entendo. Mas você tem que ser mais flexível e ouvir sua mulher. Você sabe que, se ela falou, não ia rolar nada".

"Pessoas mudam, Susan".

"Não de uma hora para outra. Você significa tudo para ela".

"Ela também".

"Alguém me ajude! Acho que estou tendo contrações" – gritou Abby.

Luka, John e Susan correm para ajudá-la.

"Luka, leve Carter para ser examinado".

"O quê? Eu não preciso".

"Não vai ser bom você ficar perto dela agora".

"Mas eu quero".

"Eu te aviso depois como ela está. Vá. Agora".

"Mas...".

"Agora!".

"Certo".

E John e Luka saem da sala.

"Tudo... saiu do meu... controle".

"Você não podia evitar".

"Sim, podia".

"Hum, 1,5 cm de dilatação".

"Isso é bom".

"É, mas vamos ter que ficar de olho. Mais 8,5 cm e vamos ter que fazer parto".

"Mas já? Faltam 4 meses ainda".

"Eu sei, mas esses bebês estão agitados!".

"É, eles estão chutando para valer".

"Vamos deixar você sob observação por algumas horas".

"Posso ver o John?".

"Vou ver. Já volto".

Susan vai procurar Luka.

"Carter, a Abby quer te ver".

"Ele já vai".

10 minutos depois...

"Queria me ver?".

"Sim".

"Querida, olhe, eu...".

"Tudo bem".

"O quê?".

"Tudo bem. Você estava tentando me proteger".

"Obrigado por entender. Como está?".

"Melhor agora. 1,5 cm de dilatação. Eu espero que eles não nasçam prematuros".

"Eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso".

E se abraçam. Susan observa-os do lado de fora.

_Eles se entenderam. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro. Estou tão feliz por eles._

"Eu sei. Te amo mais que minhas forças. É com você que eu quero estar. Sempre".

E se beijam como há muito tempo não faziam.

"Nada vai nos separar".

Susan entra.

"Estou interrompendo?".

"Não, estamos bem" – ele respondeu, segurando a mão dela.

"Então, fizeram as pazes?".

"Sim, fizemos" – ela sorri – "Ele só estava me protegendo. Mas eu fiquei desesperada".

"Eu entendo totalmente".

"Bem, eu acho que pode ir. Mas tome cuidado. Agora você não pode se esforçar muito".

"Você sabe o sexo deles?".

"Sei, achei que vocês sabiam. Querem saber?".

"Não".

"Sim".

"Eu achei que fôssemos ver só na hora".

"Ah, qual é John! Eu não agüento mais esperar".

"Certo. Queremos saber".

"Mesmo?".

"É, a curiosidade está me matando também".

Ela segura a mão dele.

"São 2 meninas".


	16. Más Notícias

**Capítulo 16: Más Notícias**

"2 meninas... minhas pequenas bebês" – disse ela, com uma mão segurando a mão dele e a outra na barriga.

"Nossas pequenas Emily e Phoebe" – disse ele, emocionado.

"Vou deixar vocês sozinhos por um momento".

"Obrigado".

"Então... você quer ligar para sua mãe e contar?".

"Acho que não".

"Tem certeza?".

"Sim".

"Eu acho que deveria. Quero dizer, eu gostaria de saber se estivesse no lugar dela".

"É, acho que tem razão. Volto já".

"Certo".

"Hey mãe. Como está?".

"John, que surpresa. Estou bem e você?".

"Também. Olhe, eu liguei para falar que eu casei".

"Sério? E nem nos convidou!".

"Mãe, isso foi algo que eu e Abby decidimos de última hora".

"Abby? A mulher com a mãe bipolar?".

"Sim, ela mesma".

"John, quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que ela não é a mulher certa para você?".

"Mãe, pare com isso. Você está parecendo a mãe dela. Eu amo a Abby mais que tudo. Você vai ser avó".

"O quê?".

"Ela está carregando minhas filhas. São 2 meninas".

"Oh meu Deus, John! Não acredito que não percebeu que ela esqueceu de usar preservativo só para te prender a ela. Mas, de quanto tempo ela está?".

"Não vamos ter essa conversa de novo. Eu sou adulto, sei o que é bom para mim. E ela está de 5 meses e meio".

"Bem, eu quero conversar com ela. Daqui a 15 dias, pode ser?".

"Mãe...".

"John...".

"Sim, está ótimo. Falo com você depois. Tchau".

"Então, o que ela disse?" – perguntou Abby, quando ele entrou na sala.

"Ela quer conversar com você... daqui a 15 dias".

"Só isso?".

"Não, ela também disse que você não é a mulher certa para mim".

"Oh...".

"Não se preocupe. Não ligue para o que ela diz. Você sabe que eu não tenho uma boa relação com a minha mãe, e ela falaria qualquer coisa para nos entendermos".

"Eu acho...".

"Nós dois temos problemas familiares. Até nisso combinamos".

"Você tem orgulho disso?".

"Sim, muito. Você?".

"Bem, eu tenho que admitir que é muito estranho. Mas engraçado também. Mas eu quis dizer se você tem orgulho de não se entender com sua mãe".

"Oh... não podemos agradar a todos. Mas você também não se entende com a sua".

"Abby... você já pode ir. Mas fique de olho nela, Carter, e a traga se algo acontecer".

"Pode deixar. Obrigado".

15 dias depois...

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Nada, eu só...".

"O quê?".

"Estou meio assustada de ir conversar com sua mãe".

"Não precisa estar. Vou estar com você".

"John! Eu sabia que viria!".

"Mãe, essa é Abby, minha mulher".

"Então Abby, porquê aplicou o golpe da barriga no meu filho?".

"Mãe! Você prometeu".

"Eu só quero saber".

"Eu não apliquei o golpe da barriga no John, Sra. Carter. Eu o amo".

"Quer saber? Eu não vim aqui para deixar você humilhar a Abby desse jeito".

"John, eu só quero conversar".

"Então converse, de um jeito decente!".

"Deixe ela, John. Eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam. Nos amamos e isso que importa".

"Abby... tem razão. Me desculpe".

"Bem, eu acho que não temos mais nada para conversar, podem ir".

"Obrigado, mãe".

Quando John está abrindo a porta para sua mulher grávida de 6 meses passar, seu pai está na porta.

"John! Abby, mas que surpresa! Que maravilha! Vou ser avô!".

"Sim, de 2 meninas".

"Sua mãe sabe?".

"Sim, mas ela não aceitou muito bem".

"Já era de se esperar. Enfim, parabéns aos dois".

"Pai, a gente se casou".

"Que legal! Parabéns de novo".

"Querido, vamos".

"Tchau pai".

"Tchau. Tchau, Abby".

"Tchau, Sr. Carter".

"Meu pai gosta de você" – ele disse, ligando o carro.

"É, acho que sim".

1 mês depois...

"Já comprou algo para o bebê?".

"Ainda não. Eu esqueci completamente".

"Quer ajuda?".

"Sim, obrigada. Vou deixar uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Querido, sou eu. Escute, eu vou fazer compras com a Susan no shopping. Não se preocupe comigo, certo? Te amo. Podemos ir, Susan".

No shopping...

"Oh, olhe quantas coisas bonitas! Como eu sinto falta de um bebê e você vai ter 2".

"Pense que o seu veio para mim" – brincou Abby.

"Isso não é justo" – respondeu Susan, brincando.

"É justo para mim" – Abby disse, continuando a brincadeira.

"Vocês combinam muito. São perfeitos juntos".

"Obrigada... eu acho".

"Eu nunca vi ele mais feliz. Ele te ama muito".

"Eu também".

"Então, já escolheu?".

"Sim".

"Podemos ir agora?".

"Podemos".

Susan leva Abby para casa.

"Obrigada, Susan".

"De nada. Diga oi para o Carter por mim".

"Pode deixar. John, cheguei".

Ninguém responde.

_Acho que ele ainda está trabalhando. Então eu acho que vou tomar banho e descansar um pouco. Estou exausta._

"Abby... cheguei. Cadê você?".

"No chuveiro".

"Você está bem?".

"Sim. E como estão as coisas no PS?".

"Tumultuadas como sempre. E como os bebês se comportaram hoje?".

"Bem, mas elas chutaram bastante. Elas não vêem a hora de sair".

"Falta pouco" – disse ele, se juntando a ela no chuveiro – "Há quanto tempo não fazíamos isso".

"É, eu meio que senti falta. Eu sinto falta de sentir o seu toque na minha pele e ficar toda arrepiada".

"Está arrepiada agora?" – ele perguntou, sorrindo e passando sua mão no braço dela.

"Pode apostar que sim" – ela riu – "Eu também sinto falta de ficar horas e horas no chuveiro beijando".

"Eu sinto falta disso também" – ele disse – "Há quanto tempo não ficávamos assim, só nós dois?".

"Eu não sei. Os bebês ganharam toda atenção" – ela disse, se virando para se enxaguar.

Ele a vira de frente para ele. Ela está de olhos fechados. Ele se inclina para beijá-la, mas reluta, com medo que ela ache ruim.

"O que foi?" – ela perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Nada, eu só achei que ia achar ruim".

"Não, não vou. Pode vir".

"Tem certeza?".

"Sim, porque acharia? Você é meu marido. Além disso, faz 1 mês que não temos momentos íntimos, só nós 2. Venha, me beije. E quem sabe podemos abrir uma exceção e estender a noite?".

"Não tenho tanta certeza".

"Qual é, John! Não estrague o momento. Apenas se aproxime e me beije" – ela disse, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele se inclina e a beija. E rapidamente se afastam.

"John, há algo de errado?".

"Não".

"Você pode me contar. Sou sua mulher".

"Nada, é que não quero machucar os bebês".

"Estávamos apenas beijando. Isso não machuca".

"Eu sei, mas eu não consigo. Sinto muito".

15 minutos depois...

"John... o que está acontecendo? Você mal falou comigo. Você precisa confiar em mim. John?".

"Certo. É que esse lance de família está me assustando. Quero dizer, estou gostando. Mas eu olho os pais com os filhos e eu sei que logo serei o próximo".

"Está me assustando também. Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Eu não sei nada sobre bebês também. Estou aqui. Para te ajudar na hora que precisar".

"Obrigado".

"Eu espero que esteja tudo bem. Venha, vamos lá para cima, estou exausta".

"Pode ir na frente. Vou num minuto".

_Ainda há algo errado._

"Estou te dizendo. Há algo que ele está escondendo de mim, Susan".

"Já conversou com ele?".

"Já, ele disse que esse lance de família o assusta, mas não acho que seja isso".

"Vou falar com ele".

"Obrigada. Tenho que ir. Tchau".

"O que está fazendo acordada?".

"Eu não consegui dormir. As contrações começaram. Eu vou deitar no sofá, não quero te perturbar".

_Ele nem se ofereceu para ir no meu lugar. Com certeza tem algo errado._

Na manhã seguinte, ela já tinha ido trabalhar quando ele acorda.

"Estou dizendo, Susan. Ele mudou. E não quer me contar o que houve. Não posso ajudar desse jeito".

"Está tudo bem, Abby. Não precisa chorar".

"Não está! Quando eu achei que finalmente estava feliz! Eu me odeio! Eu odeio isso!".

"Abby, se acalme! Não tem que gritar, isso não vai mudar nada".

"Eu quero beber, mas eu prometi ficar sóbria. Vou tentar me acalmar. Obrigada, Susan".

"Sempre que precisar, estou aqui".

"Eu acho que vou voltar para casa".

"O quê?".

"É isso".

"Certo, faça o que quiser".

"Não vai me impedir?".

"Não".

"Oh meu... John, você mudou!".

"Olhe, Abby..." – ele disse, segurando os ombros dela com força – "Estou cansado de sempre correr atrás de você. Estou cansado dessa vida!".

"Carter, o que está fazendo?".

"Apenas pondo para fora tudo que estava entalado em mim".

"Abby, você está bem?".

"Fisicamente sim. Psico e emocionalmente não".

"Eu entendo. Eu sinto muito".

"Tudo bem. Eu só sou um peso na vida dele. Um atraso. Logo ele vai querer se separar".

"Você não pode estar falando sério".

"Sim, eu estou. Ele falou que não queria que as coisas esfriassem, mas ele deixou elas ficarem".

"Como? Porquê?".

"Ontem à noite, a gente se beijou no chuveiro...".

"Que sexy!" – Susan riu.

"... Mas ele foi tão frio. Nem parece o John com quem me casei. Enfim, ele disse que ficou com medo de machucar os bebês".

"Beijando?".

"Sim. Eu tentei conversar com ele, mas ele não confia em mim mais. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, já tentei de tudo".

"Eu falo com ele".

"Obrigada".

"Carter, o que aconteceu?".

"Eu gritei com a Abby, é tudo".

"Eu sei, mas porquê? Pelo que vi, ela não fez nada".

"E não mesmo".

"Então porquê está tão bravo com ela?".

"Não estou. É que...".

"O quê?".

"Coisas aconteceram na minha vida".

"Como o quê?".

"Minha avó morreu, meus pais vão se separar...".

"E porquê não contou a ela?".

"... e eu acho que estou doente".

"Desculpe, o quê?".

"Por isso não lhe contei. Não quero a deixar preocupada".

"Carter, olhe... você sempre a ajudou. Vocês superaram várias coisas juntos. Você pode lhe dizer. Tenho certeza que ela fará o impossível para ajudar".

"Eu não sei. Ela já tem tantos problemas: a família bipolar, o ex que a persegue... eu".

"Você se considera um problema para ela? Oh, Carter... ela pensa o mesmo".

"Sério?".

"Vá e converse com ela".

"Ok, obrigado".

"Como você está linda Neela! Sua barriga está começando a crescer".

"É, e obrigada".

"Abby, podemos conversar?".

"Sim, claro. Há algo de errado?" – ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Bem, você disse que queria saber o que estava acontecendo".

"É, eu disse. Então...?".

"Acho que estou doente".

"O quê?".


	17. De Braços Bem Abertos

Capítulo 17: De braços bem abertos

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu".

"Como? Quero dizer, o que você tem?".

"Não sei ainda" – ele disse, vendo os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas – "Eu sinto muito por não ter contado. Não queria te deixar preocupada".

"John... tudo bem. Não posso dizer que não estou surpresa. Mas vamos passar por mais essa. Eu não agüentaria a pressão de viver sem você porque eu te amo. Você significa tudo para mim".

"Abby..." – ele disse, pegando as mãos dela – "Nunca duvide da grandiosidade do meu amor por você. Eu posso nunca ter dito isso, mas nem o universo é maior que o amor que eu sinto por você. Eu posso não demonstrar isso às vezes, mas eu amo. Eu amo você mais do que eu saiba".

Ele enxuga as lágrimas que caem dos olhos dela e ela os fecha, sentindo seu toque.

"John... Por muito tempo eu achei que não acharia meu príncipe encantado, minha alma gêmea. Até você entrar na minha vida e mudá-la totalmente. Eu sabia, desde quando nos vimos, que ficaríamos juntos e seríamos felizes para sempre. E agora eu acredito que eu finalmente encontrei minha alma gêmea. E sei que elas existem".

Eles se inclinam e se beijam, sob a luz da lua, na praia.

"Eu nunca quis te machucar".

"Eu sei".

E se beijam novamente.

1 mês depois...

"Quanto mais vai demorar para elas saírem? Não consigo nem andar direito e nem ver meus pés".

"Não muito. Logo seremos 4".

"Elas nem nasceram e eu já me sinto cansada".

"Oh, por favor! Você tem 2 coisas maravilhosas dentro de você" – ele brincou.

"Você só diz isso porque não tem que carregar essas coisas durante 9 meses".

"Vem aqui" – ele disse, puxando ela para perto dele e a abraçando – "Vamos ficar aqui, só nós dois, sozinhos".

"John... nós já estamos sozinhos" – ela riu.

"Não fale".

Ele se inclina e a beija. Eles vão indo para trás até ela cair na cama, com ele por cima dela.

"Sabe, a gente podia ir adiante" – ele disse, ofegante.

"Eu acho uma boa idéia" – ela disse, levantando a cabeça e encostando seus lábios nos dele, fazendo ele descer a cabeça dele.

Eles começam a tirar as roupas um do outro e durante meia hora houve trocas de juras de amor e caricias, no meio de respirações ofegantes. 10 minutos depois, ela está de costas para ele, abraçada por ele.

"Abby... isso foi ótimo!" – ele riu – "Não acredito que...".

_Ela está dormindo. Ela fica linda quando dorme._

Ele deixa a mão na barriga dela e acaba dormindo. No outro dia...

Essas contrações estão me matando!

"John, precisamos ir ao obstetra hoje".

"Huh, o quê?" – ele perguntou, ainda meio sonolento.

"Temos consulta hoje".

"O que está fazendo de pé tão cedo?".

"Não consegui dormir. Contrações. Elas estão me matando".

"Vou me arrumar. Me dê 20 minutos".

"Não demore. Vou estar lá embaixo".

Meia hora depois...

"John, vamos. Acho que está na hora".

"Estou indo" – Ele desceu as escadas correndo.

"Minha bolsa estourou"

"Mas ainda faltam 15 dias".

"Eu sei. Mas elas estão muito agitadas. Até que enfim chegou a hora".

"Vamos rápido".

"Tenho que limpar essa poça".

"Abby, eu não acho que dá tempo" – Ele disse, puxando ela pela mão – "Além disso, é para isso que temos empregados. Agora vamos".

E logo eles chegam no PS...

"Alguém me ajude! Ela está dando a luz!".

"Oh... essas contrações doem muito!".

"Suba com ela" – Luka disse.

"Por favor... chame a... Susan" – Abby disse, entre as contrações.

"Ok, Abby... 5 cm de dilatação. Está quase lá. No 3, você faz força para empurrar os bebês. 1, 2, 3."

"Você está indo bem querida"

"Isso, continue fazendo força. Continue. É, vai demorar um pouco".

"Quanto?".

"Não sei. Algumas horas".

"Não posso mais continuar. Estou sem forças".

"Vou te dar um tempo para se recuperar. Volto logo".

"John... eu acho que não consigo".

"Claro que consegue. Você chegou até aqui. Falta pouco".

"Abby, pronta para empurrar mais? Carter, tem certeza que quer ver?".

"Sim, tenho. Eu quero estar do lado dela".

"7 cm. Está indo bem. Estou vendo uma cabeça. Continue empurrando".

Ela finalmente pára de empurrar e ouve o choro

"Oh... nossa filha".

"É, ela é linda".

"Agora a outra, faça bastante força".

"Estou fazendo o melhor que posso".

"Certo. Acabou. 2 lindas e saudáveis meninas".


	18. O Amor Supera Tudo

Capítulo 18: O Amor Supera Tudo

"Posso segurar?".

"Claro" – Susan respondeu, entregando um bebê para Abby e outro para John.

"Mamãe vai te amar muito!".

"Eles vão ficar na incubadora?".

"Preciso ver"

"Tudo bem se eu já sentir falta delas?".

"Sim, tudo. Mas elas só estarão na incubadora".

"E elas vão ficar por mais 15 dias".

"Nós podemos aproveitar esse tempo para nós".

"É. Não tivemos lua de mel ainda".

"Então, vamos?".

"Sim"

"Havaí e Suíça?".

"Bom para mim. Susan" – Ela disse para a amiga que entrava – "Tudo bem se John e eu formos viajar nesses 15 dias? Quero dizer, podemos deixar elas aqui?".

"Sim, eu sugiro que aproveitem essas 2 semanas porque depois vocês não vão ter mais tempo".

"Sim, nós vamos. Obrigado".

"Espero que se divirtam"

"Vou ligar para minha agente. Volto já".

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" – Susan perguntou.

"Não muita. Mas você tem razão. Nós temos que aproveitar. 4 meses de casados e ainda não tivemos lua de mel".

"Não vai sentir falta delas?".

"Claro! Mas eu vou me sentir mal se eu não for. John quer muito isso. E eu também".

"Então vá. Acho que vou te liberar".

"Obrigada. Conseguiu?" – Ela perguntou para John, que entrava.

"Sim. Vamos amanhã mesmo".

"Ótimo".

"Bem, Weaver falou que pode ir. Mas não se esforce" – Susan disse.

"Ok, certo" – Abby disse, se levantando.

"Não esquente. Eu tomo conta dela".

Mais tarde, naquela noite, John acabou de voltar da rua.

"Abby, pronta?" – Vendo que ninguém respondia – "Abby?".

_O que será que houve?_

Ele subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto.

"Abby? Onde você está?" – Ele perguntou, indo até o banheiro.

Ele ficou aliviado de ver ela na banheira. Ele vai se aproximando devagar e vê que ela está dormindo.

_Ela está tão cansada. Esses 9 meses foram muito duro para ela. Mas ela fica tão linda quando dorme._

Ele ficou a observando por um momento. Depois continuou a andar, se ajoelhou e a beijou. Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela.

"O que houve?" – Ele perguntou, enxugando a lágrima que escorria pelo rosto dela.

Ela apenas olha para o outro lado, se segurando para não chorar.

"Abby... o que está havendo?" – Ele perguntou, virando o rosto dela para ele – "Me diga. Converse comigo".

"Oh John... é que" – Ela começou, mas as lágrimas a impediram de falar.

"Querida, tudo bem. Eu sei o que está pensando. Mas não precisa se preocupar. Estou aqui com você. Por você. Agora e para sempre"

"Promete?".

"Sim"

"Por que eu sinto falta? Quero dizer, agora eu posso vê-las, mas eu sinto um vazio dentro de mim".

"Está dizendo que... sente falta de estar grávida?".

Ela apenas concorda, balançando a cabeça.

"Querida, podemos tentar engravidar de novo".

"Agora?".

"Eu acho que ainda é um pouco cedo, você acabou de dar à luz e... embora eu queira muito poder dormir com você de novo, eu não acho que agora seria bom".

"Quanto tempo?".

"Bem, eu acho que podemos esperar uns 5 dias".

"Está desesperado".

"Não, não estou".

"Sim, está".

"Oh, você me conhece bem. Não consigo te enganar mais".

"Mais? Você nunca conseguiu me enganar".

"Ok, ótimo. Estou desesperado para fazer amor com você de novo, sem bebês dessa vez" – Ele riu.

"Quer saber?" – Ela pegou a mão dele – "A coisa que eu mais senti falta nesses 9 meses foi não poder ficar abraçada com você. Foi não poder passar uns momentos a sós com você. Eu quero aproveitar muito isso antes de carregar um terceiro, e quem sabe um quarto filho seu".

"Abby... eu te amo tanto. O que posso dizer? Você me conquistou. Estou me apaixonando cada vez mais por você. Eu sempre farei tudo por você".

"Bem, você poderia começar agora. Venha" – Ela disse, dando espaço para ele entrar na banheira.

"Minha pequena mal-educada enfermeira" – Ele brincou, a beijando.

"O quê? Você não gosta disso?" – Ela brincou.

"Está brincando? Eu amo!" – Ele riu, entrando na banheira e a beijando.

"John..." – Ela o empurrou – "Esquecemos o preservativo".

Ele não solta ela, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Bem, eu acho que vamos fazer um filho então".

Um sorriso se fez no rosto dele, e ela sorriu vendo isso.

"Você gosta mesmo de crianças!".

"Sim".

"Eu espero que elas sejam normais" – Ela olhou para o lado.

"Abby..." – Ele fez ela o olhar – "Nós prometemos não ter mais essa conversa. Vamos amá-las, elas sendo normais ou não".

"Desculpe. Onde estávamos?" – Ela levantou a cabeça e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Mais tarde...

"John, venha logo. Estou pronta".

"Estou indo".

O telefone toca.

"Alô?".

"Abby?".

"Hey mãe, o que houve?".

"Só queria ouvir sua voz".

"Só isso?".

"É, porquê? Algum problema?".

"Não, nada".

"E os bebês?".

"Emily e Phoebe estão bem. Elas vão ficar 15 dias na incubadora".

"Então são 2 meninas! Prematuras?".

"Sim mãe".

"Parabéns. Eu gostaria de conhecê-las".

"Na verdade, é melhor não. Pelo menos não agora" – Ela virou os olhos – "E eu e o John vamos viajar amanhã. Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos livre".

"Certo".

"Mãe, eu preciso desligar. John e eu temos que... hum, fazer algumas coisas"

"Tudo bem. Desculpe. Boa viagem".

"Obrigada. Se cuide".

"Você também".

"Estou pronto"

"Desculpe. Não estou a fim de fazer amor agora"

"Oh... quem era?" – Ele perguntou, deitando na cama e a abraçando.

"Minha mãe".

"O que ela queria?".

"Conhecer as netas"

"Você disse que não, certo?"

"Sim, claro" – Ela disse, sentando

"Por isso que não quer dormir comigo"

"Desculpe?"

"Toda vez que sua mãe liga, você fica desse jeito"

"Culpe ela"

"Bem, ela não é a única culpada"

"O quê?"

"Você se preocupa mais com os outros do que com você mesma"

"John, é minha mãe!"

"E daí?"

"E daí! E se ela chegar aqui do nada, ir ao County e roubar as meninas" – Ela levantou

"Ela não faria"

"Ela está fora de controle. Ela faria qualquer coisa"

"Ok, agora está sendo paranóica" – Ele levantou também

"Você se importa?"

"Sim, porque eu te amo. E eu sei que você também"

"Oh, você não quer que eu te ame"

"O quê?"

"Você apenas casou comigo por causa das crianças"

"E agora, eu não posso te amar?"

"É isso"

"Posso decidir por mim mesmo?"

"Não! Vá em frente" – Ela disse, sentando na cama e enterrando a cabeça nas mãos

Ele senta do lado dela e a olha

"Eu estraguei tudo"

"O quê?"

"Isso é tão típico de mim. Machucar os outros quando eu estou. Desculpe"

Ela continuava com a cabeça nas mãos, e lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos

"Eu sou a pior pessoa desse mundo"

"Não, não é"

"Sim, eu sou. Sou uma pessoa horrível, uma mãe horrível... uma esposa horrível..." – Ela enfatizou as últimas palavras

"Pare de ser culpar. Você não é horrível. Você é perfeita"

"Não sou"

"É sim. Eu te escolhi. Eu prometi te amar para sempre"

Ela finalmente tirou a cabeça das mãos.

"Sinto muito"

"Não sinta" – Ele a abraça

"Eu só quero que as coisas dêem certo"

"Estamos tentando. Vamos aproveitar esses 15 dias"

Ela o olha e ele consegue entender o que ela quer. Ele a deita e apóia o cotovelo na cama, do lado dela. Ele inclina a cabeça e a beija.

"Essa é a melhor parte. Reconciliação"

"Sabe, eu comprei essa lingerie só para esta noite" – Ela disse maliciosamente

"Acho que ainda vai ser útil. E só para esta noite? Que pena!"

"Posso usar mais, se quiser" – Ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele

"Eu ia amar" – Ele disse, se inclinando para beijá-la

"Eu... estou..." – Ela começou, mas ficou quieta porque ele estava beijando seu pescoço – "tão..."

"O quê?"

"Tão... não consigo falar" – Ela ri – "É tão bom"

"Qual é! Você está tão o que?"

"Tão... apaixonada... por você" – Ela sorri vendo que ele sorria também – "Estou tão apaixonada por você. Desesperadamente apaixonada, na verdade" – Ela parou para suspirar – "De um jeito que eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe de você"

"Você é minha mulher, não pode ficar longe"

"Então, você não quer que eu fique perto?"

"Não... Quero dizer, sim... É só que..."

"O quê?" – Ela perguntou, o afastando dela

"Às vezes, você fica meio grudenta"

"Desculpe, o quê? Grudenta?"

"Sim"

"Eu só tento mostrar o quanto eu te amo e sou grudenta?" – Ela se levantou

"Eu entendo, ms não precisa ser o tempo todo" – Ele se levantou também

"Desculpe se eu gosto de dizer o que você significa para mim. Desculpe se eu não sou insensível"

"Hey hey hey. Ninguém aqui disse que você é insensível" – Ele a puxou para um abraço

"Você acabou de dizer" – Ela falou, encostada no peito dele – "Eu vou dormir no sofá" – E se afastou

"Abby..." – Ele segurou o braço dela – "Não podemos resolver isso?"

"Não!" – Ela virou de frente para ele – "Digo, não agora" – Ela olhou para o chão – "Sabe, as coisas sempre tem que ser do seu jeito. A gente conversa amanha. Vamos nos acalmar e esfriar a cabeça"

Ela pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor e saiu do quarto

"Abby... por favor"

"John, não dá. Nós estamos brigando muito ultimamente"

"A gente precisa mesmo conversar"

"Não agora. Não hoje. Eu preciso dormir"

E ela desceu as escadas. Ele senta na cama, e coloca a cabeça nas mãos. Ela faz o mesmo no sofá, chorando.

_Agora eu tenho certeza. Ele não me ama. Ele só casou comigo por causa das crianças. Eu quero ir lá fora. Eu quero fumar. Eu quero beber_

_Por que ela sempre tem que perguntar se eu a amo? Isso me irrita. Ela sabe que eu amo. Muito. Eu só não sei como dizer. Ela tem razão. Como ela pode saber o quanto eu a amo se eu não consigo nem dizer 'te amo' quando brigamos_

Abby abre uma das portas da estante, pega uma garrafa de champanhe, vai para fora e começa a beber. Ela acaba dormindo na varanda. Ele procura por ela e, pela janela, a vê do lado de fora

_Ela está realmente chateada comigo. Eu sou uma pessoa horrível_

Ele sai e a pega no colo.

_Está congelando aqui. Ela precisa se aquecer_

E ele a leva para dentro

"Estou te dizendo Susan. Não consegui"

"Sinto muito"

"É"

"Mas não seria tão difícil se você dissesse de coração"

"Sabe, eu tentei. Eu tentei mesmo. Mas eu não consegui"

"Então, você está em dúvida?"

"Sim, meio que sim"

"Sabe, você deveria falar com ela. Diga-a o que está te incomodando. Porque, você sabe, eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para te ajudar. Ela é sua mulher, não eu"

"Ok, obrigado"

"Carter, ela está dormindo no sofá?"

"Ela..."

"Está?"

"Sim"

"Meu Deus, Carter! Ela acabou de dar a luz! Ela não pode dormir no sofá!"

"Ela quis"

"Vocês brigaram?"

"Sim"

"Bem, então façam as pazes, transem e pronto"

"Susan... não é tão fácil"

"Porquê?"

"Ela bebeu"

"O quê? Porquê? O que você fez a ela? Carter, você a desapontou?"

"Mais ou menos"

"Oh meu Deus, você a desapontou! O que disse a ela dessa vez?"

"Que..."

"O quê? Carter... você percebe que está estragando e jogando fora tudo que construiu com ela, certo?"

"Sim, Susan, eu percebi isso"

"Então porque hesita em arrumar as coisas?"

"Eu... eu não sei. Eu acho... que... é complicado"

"Não, não é. Vocês são casados. Resolvam as coisas. Eu sei que ela quer muito isso. E você não quer que as crianças cresçam de pais separados, quer?"

"Não"

"Então, alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo. E deve ser você. Eu preciso ir agora"

"Ok, obrigado e tchau"

"Tchau"

Quando ele colocou o telefone no gancho, ele viu a luz da escada acesa. Ele desceu e viu a luz da sala apagada e a da cozinha acesa. Ela estava sentada com as mãos nas bochechas, parecendo estar em outro mundo. Ele a ficou observando por um momento.

"No que está pensando? Abby?"

"Huh, nada. Eu tive um pesadelo e me senti tonta, quando acordei. Eu caí do sofá. E decidi tomar leite, para pegar no sono"

"Acho que a gente precisa conversar"

"Bem, vá em frente" – Ela esfregou os olhos – "Mas primeiro, eu quero me desculpar por ser tão grudenta. Eu não queria ser assim. Eu não queria mesmo"

"Eu sei" – Ele sentou de frente para ela e pegou as mãos dela – "E eu não queria ter sido tão rude. Eu estava nervoso e estressado..."

"Muito estressado"

"Muito estressado" – Ele riu – "O fato é que, eu não quero que fique longe de mim, porque... eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu sempre volto porque há algo em você que eu não posso ficar longe. Há algo em você que me faz querer... amar você"

Ela sorriu ouvindo as palavras dele.

"Bom, porque eu não quero isso também. Mas ainda temos muito que conversar. Eu ainda não sei o que se passa na sua mente. E eu quero muito entender. E eu queria, e ainda quero, que possa confiar em mim. E que saiba que eu posso ajudar. Sou sua mulher, você sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei, Abby. E eu confio em você. É que... às vezes é difícil para mim contar o que se passa para você. Não devia ser, mas é. Você não sabe como eu me sinto mal sabendo que você se sente fora da minha vida, quando deveríamos viver uma vida só. Eu sei que esse não é o jeito que deveria ser, mas é"

"John... tudo bem. É verdade que deveríamos viver uma vida só. Mas tudo bem você não conseguir me contar. Eu entendo totalmente. Eu... só não vejo porque está agindo assim, tão estranho"

"Porque... não consigo dizer... eu te amo depois de brigar"

"E daí? É uma coisa difícil de dizer. E você já disse outras vezes. Sei que vai conseguir se falar de coração"

"Então, você não se importa?"

"Claro que não. Porque eu sei como é difícil colocar os sentimentos em palavras. E eu sei que, por dentro, você me ama. Tudo bem não usar palavras"

"Você está bem com isso?"

"Claro. Todos têm alguma dificuldade. Nós também. Eu não te culpo por não saber o que dizer. Porque eu não sou tão comunicativa. Mas, vamos ter que trabalhar isso, porque você sabe, as coisas vão ficar duras agora"

"Estou ciente disso. Vamos ter que fazer sacrifícios pelos bebês. Então, estamos bem?"

"Sim"

"E... tudo bem se eu te beijar?"

"Precisa perguntar?" – Ela disse, inclinando um pouco a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

"Você não sabe o que significa para mim" – Ele disse, antes de se inclinar para encontrar os lábios dela – "Tudo bem se eu te levar para cima?"

Ela hesitou por um momento.

"Eu acho... eu não sei..."

"Por quê?"

"Porque... me chame do que quiser, mas isso não é a resposta para tudo"

"Eu sei disso"

"Eu só... não sei, é difícil"

"Você precisa esquecer"

"Eu esqueci. Eu só... preciso ficar sozinha"

"Abby... Você sabe que não vai conseguir ficar fugindo disso por muito tempo. Uma hora você vai ter que ceder e falar comigo"

"É, eu sei disso. Mas eu não estou pronta para isso ainda. É complicado. Eu preciso pensar"

"O que há para se pensar"

"Nosso casamento. Ambos sabemos que não está dando certo"

"Eu não vou te deixar ir. Não vamos nos separar"

"John... escute..."

"Não, você me escute!" – Ele se levantou, gritando – "A gente só está passando por um mau momento. Nós vamos passar por essa. Nós temos uma família agora. Então pare de agir como uma criança! Pare de agir como se só existisse você! Pare de agir como se fosse a única pessoa envolvida nessa relação!"

Ela olhou para o chão. Ele passou por ela e quase a derrubou. Ele estava subindo, quando ela falou:

"Eu sinto muito. Você tem razão"

"Abby..." – Ele desceu um degrau – "Eu não estava tentando te machucar. Eu não queria"

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos deles.

"Eu sei. Eu me sinto a pior pessoa do mundo. Acho que sou mesmo"

"Não, não é"

"Sim, eu sou"

"Ok. Pare de se culpar!"

"Sabe, você tem razão. Eu prometi lutar para manter essa família unida e não fiz nada até agora"

"Não é verdade" – Ele desceu os outros degraus – "Você me ajudou a ficar longe dos remédios. Você só está com medo de falhar. Mas você sabe que não vai. Eu sei que não vai. Porque estou aqui para te apoiar, te ajudar. Sempre"

Ele sentou do lado dela, e a olhou.

"Olhe para mim, Abby" – Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela e o virou para ele – "Estou cansado de ficar brigando o tempo todo. Parece que nunca vamos conseguir nos entender assim. Nós... temos que"

"Eu sei. Estou cansada disso também. Isso mostra o quanto a vida de casados é difícil. As diferenças acabam sendo maiores que as semelhanças"

"Só se deixarmos. Vamos tentar nos entender e brigar menos, ok?"

"Certo. Porque eu não agüento mais tanta dor no meu coração"

"Nem eu" – Ele a abraçou – "Agora vamos dormir. Temos que acordar daqui a pouco"

"Oh..." – Ela disse, desapontada.

"O quê?"

"Nada não... É só... esqueça"

Ele abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

"Oh certo... E você pensou que eu tinha esquecido" – Ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

"Eu não disse nada" – Ela sorriu.

Algumas horas depois... John acordou e viu que Abby não estava na cama.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim"

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Um pouco enjoada e tonta, mas bem. A propósito, eu já fiz as malas. Elas estão lá embaixo"

"Ok. Você fez um teste?" – Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"O quê?"

"Um teste de gravidez"

"John, eu não estou grávida"

"Você não sabe. Só para checar"

"Ok, certo" – Ela viu o resultado – "Viu, te disse que deu negativo" – Ela viu a cara dele – "O quê? Você parece desapontado"

"É só que... sabe... queria que desse positivo"

"Oh, eu sei querido. Mas ninguém sabe se é negativo mesmo. Eu posso estar mesmo grávida, mas ainda não deu positivo. E, se não der mesmo assim, a gente tem 15 dias para tentar. Agora, vamos indo"

Algumas horas depois...

"É tão legal ficar olhando para baixo"

"Eu achei que tinha medo de altura"

"Oh, eu tenho. Mas com você do meu lado, eu não tenho medo de nada"

Ele sorri e a abraça.

"Com você, tudo fica mais bonito"

"Oh, qual é! Ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade"

"Claro que é"

"Não, não é" – Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele – "Mas não vamos discutir"

"Sabe, você pareceu uma criança vendo a cidade pela janela"

"Mesmo?"

"Ah é..."

Houve um longo silêncio.

"No que está pensando?"

"..."

"Abby?"

"Nada"

"Qual é! Me diga"

"É que... é estranho não ter as crianças por perto"

"É, é mesmo. Mas vamos tentar não pensar nelas. Vamos usar esses 15 dias para nos entendermos. E, quem sabe, voltar com algo mais"

"Você quer mesmo isso, huh?"

"Sim, eu quero. Eu gostei da idéia de ser pai. Estou amando" – Ele pegou a mão dela.

"Aposto que vai amar ainda mais quando elas estiverem em casa" – Ela olha pela janela – "Elas vão crescer tão rápido. Logo vão estar casadas"

"Oh, não não não. Eu não vou deixar"

"Relaxe, elas nem têm 1 mês ainda. E você vai ser um pai muito ciumento"

"Hey, eu só quero tomar conta do que é meu. Quero dizer, nosso"

"Eu acho que é legal. Sentir ciúmes"

"Você acha?"

"É, mostra que você se importa"

Algumas horas depois eles chegam na Suíça.

"Como está frio aqui!"

"Você sabe esquiar?"

"Não"

"Então eu vou ser seu professor" – Ele riu.

"Eu não gostei dessa idéia" – Ela brincou – "Não podemos fazer algo melhor? Só nós dois..."

"O quê? Não! Nós acabamos de chegar aqui"

"Qual é! Você nem me deixou terminar"

"Vamos... para o hotel e descansar um pouco"

3 horas depois, John estava tomando banho.

"Abby, não vai vir aqui?"

"Estou indo"

"Quanto tempo?" – Ele perguntou, enquanto ela se juntava a ele.

"Eu não sei. Uns 2 meses"

"Sentiu falta?"

"Oh sim" – Ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele.

Eles se encararam por muito tempo, sérios. Ela implorou para ser beijada por ele, sem dizer uma só palavra. Mas obviamente ele não entendeu porque, no outro minuto, ela estava sozinha no chuveiro.

"Abby... vou comprar algo para comer. O que você quer?"

"Qualquer coisa"

"Volto logo"

Abby saiu do chuveiro e ouviu batidas na porta. Ela se trocou rapidamente e foi abrir. Ela tentou fechar, mas o homem não deixou.

"Não diga nada!" – Disse o homem, pondo uma arma na cabeça dela.

"Por favor, não me..."

"Cale a boca!"

30 minutos depois, John chegou e ouviu os barulhos vindo de dentro.

"Abby? O que está fazendo?"

"John! Não entre! Por favor, não entre! Fuja!"

"Cale a boca!"

"O que está havendo?"

"Sua mulher está com uma arma na cabeça"

John gelou. Ele não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir e Abby vê sua vida passando por ela.


	19. A Pior Experiência Que Alguém Pode Senti

Capítulo 19: A Pior Experiência Que Alguém Pode Sentir

"Por favor, não faça nada comigo!"

"Cale a boca!"

"Abby! Se acalme!"

"John! Eu te disse para fugir!"

"Não posso te deixar aqui!"

"E eu não quero que eles te matem"

"Não vou me perdoar se eles fizerem o mesmo com você" – Ele caiu de joelhos, com as mãos apoiadas na porta e chorando.

"John!"

Ela se curvou, mordeu a mão do homem e correu até a porta. Ela se ajoelhou e chorou.

"Você sabe que eu te amo. Eu te amo mais que tudo. Diga as meninas que eu as amo"

"Abby... por favor não me deixe! Não vou conseguir viver sem você! Você significa o mundo para mim. Não vá!"

"Eu lembro... do dia em que nos conhecemos. Do dia em que nos beijamos. Como se fosse ontem" – Ela continuou chorando.

"12 meses, sabe... Estamos juntos a 1 ano. Nós ainda temos uma vida toda pela frente e eu não vou simplesmente desistir dela"

"Preciso ir. Eu te amo. E sempre vou. Adeus"

"Abby! Não! Não me deixe!"

"Vá em frente, me mate. Mas não faça nada com ele, por favor"

John ouviu o barulho de bala sendo disparada e chorou pela sua esposa morta. 10 minutos depois, os assaltantes saíram do quarto. Ele entrou correndo e viu ela no chão.

"Abby! Abby! Eu sinto muito! Eu não devia ter te deixado sozinha. Você está bem?" – Ele encostou a cabeça nela.

"Sim, estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Eles não me atingiram. Olhe"

Ela apontou para o teto e ele olhou e suspirou.

"Que alívio! Eu achei que fosse te perder"

"Eu também. Mas aqui estou"

"Não se preocupe. Não vou te abandonar mais"

"John..." – Ela sentou.

"Não quero correr outro risco"

Ela o abraçou e chorou.

"Está tudo bem"

"Não, não está. Eu vi minha vida inteira na minha frente"

"Está tremendo" – Ele a abraçou mais forte – "Você só está assustada. Tudo bem. Estou aqui. Nada vai acontecer"

"Promete?"

"Sim"

Ela começou a se sentir tonta e cai no chão novamente.

"Abby! Me responda! Abby! Por favor!"

Ela não responde.

_Ela ainda está abalada. Eu não deveria ter deixado ela sozinha._

Ele a levou para a cama e a colocou lá. Ele ficou observando ela o tempo todo, esperando que ela melhorasse logo.

_Abby, por favor, não me deixe. Não me deixe._

Lágrimas caíram dos olhos dele.

"Abby... eu te amo. Não vá. Eu preciso de você aqui comigo"

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos e pegou a mão dele, que estava apoiada na cama.

"Eu te amo. Mais que minha vida. Mais que minhas forças podem agüentar. Eu preciso de você"

"Abby... eu sinto muito. De verdade. Eu nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha"

Ela sentou e limpou as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos dele. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo o toque da mão dela.

"Shhh, tudo bem. Estou aqui. Estou aqui. Vai dar tudo certo"

Ele tocou a mão dela que estava no seu rosto. Ela sentiu um frio correndo pelo seu corpo.

"Tive medo... que você... tivesse ido e me deixado"

"Eu sei. Eu tive medo também. Mas nada aconteceu"

Ele a abraçou firmemente. Ela acariciou o cabelo dele com uma mão e com a outra ela esfregou as costas dele.

"Você me assustou, sabe?"

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Não vamos mais falar nisso, certo? Eu não quero ficar lembrando"

"Ok, desculpe. É que..."

Ela o encarou, com as mãos no rosto dele.

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo tanto. Você é a minha vida"

Ela sorriu.

"Oh John. Eu te amo também. Amei, amo e sempre amarei" – Ela deitou na cama – "Venha. Eu quero ficar com você. Só com você"

Ele deitou do lado dela e ficou encarando ela.

"O quê?" – Ela sorriu, não conseguindo parar de olhar ele.

"Você fica tão linda quando sorri"

Ele se moveu para perto dela e a beijou relutantemente. Se separaram e ela o encarou, séria.

"John, o que está havendo?"

Ele nem precisou responder. Ele sabia que ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

"Tudo bem"

"..."

"John, olhe para mim. Fale comigo. Eu te disse que está tudo bem" – Ela continuou o olhando – "Quer saber? Você precisa crescer"

Ela virou de costas para ele, que suspirou alto. Ele encarou as costas dela e olhou para o teto. Depois olhou para ela de novo, virou e a abraçou.

"Desculpe. Eu não quis te magoar"

E ele a beijou na testa. Ela fechou os olhos. Ele desceu e beijou a bochecha dela, olhou o rosto dela e respirou fundo antes de continuar. Ela continuava de olhos fechados e ele lentamente foi aproximando seu rosto do dela até beijá-la. Ela hesitou no começo. Mas depois se rendeu aos beijos apaixonados dele. Eles continuaram beijando e quando ele ficou sobre ela e as coisas começaram a ficar mais quentes, ela o empurrou.

"Desculpe. Não posso"

"O quê? Por quê?"

"..."

"Oh... ok" – Ele saiu de cima dela.

"Sabe, é sempre assim. Nós brigamos e aí você vem e me beija"

"O que há de errado com isso?"

Ele olhou para ela, que encarava o teto.

_Me diga. Eu quero que converse comigo._

"Sabe, é meu jeito que fazer isso" – Ele pegou a mão dela – "Teria sido mais fácil se você não bancasse a racional"

"Então agora é minha culpa?"

"Minha que não é"

"Ótimo!" – Ela levantou e se trocou – "Eu vou dar uma volta"

Ela se dirigiu à porta, mas ele foi mais rápido e a deteu.

"Você poderia sair da minha frente?"

"Onde você pensa que vai?"

"Saia da minha frente!"

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum!" – Ele gritou.

"Ah é? E quem vai me impedir?"

"Eu disse que não vai sair!"

Ele pegou os ombros dela com força, balançou e depois soltou, fazendo ela cair na cama.

"Ouch! Isso doeu!"

"Ótimo! Assim você sabe quem manda aqui"

"O quê?"

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Ele odiava quando eles brigavam. Ele odiava ver ela tão machucada. Ele odiava quando ela chorava. Ele queria confortá-la, mas sua raiva falou mais alto. Ela continuava a chorar e a raiva dele foi diminuindo, observando ela. Ele não queria ter falado aquelas coisas horríveis para ela. Mas agora era tarde demais. Ele sentou na cama e a encarou.

"Abby..." – Ele gentilmente pegou a mão dela – "Eu me importo muito com você para deixar você ser machucada assim"

Ela colocou sua outra mão em cima da dele e suspirou. Ele se arrependeu mais ainda do que acabou de fazer.

"Sabe, eu escolhi você. Porque eu queria te fazer mãe. Porque eu queria começar uma família com você. Porque eu sou atraído por você. Porque..." – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar – "...Eu te amo"

Ela sorriu, mas ele não viu porque seu cabelo estava caído no rosto. Ele lentamente tirou o cabelo do rosto dela, levantou e o virou para que ela pudesse o olhar. Agora pareceu mais fácil de dizer tudo que ele queria.

"Eu te amo. Eu odeio brigar. Parece que é só isso que fazemos. Parece que não conseguimos nos entender mais"

Ela gentilmente colocou a mão na bochecha dele, fazendo ele fechar os olhos.

"Sinto muito. Vou tentar ser mais compreensiva. Eu prometo"

Ele sorri e eles se abraçam. Eles se encaram, cada um esperando que um se aproxime da boca do outro. Eles casaram, eles têm 2 filhas. As coisas não podiam estar melhores para ele: mulher, filhos, trabalho, uma casa decente para criar as meninas. A única coisa que deveria arrumar é as conversas com Abby. Ele estava disposto a viver a vida perfeita que vivia quando descobriu a gravidez da mulher de sua vida. Vendo que ela não se aproximava dele, ele decidiu se aproximar dela. Calmamente encostou seus lábios nos dela e, no outro segundo, eles se encontraram beijando um ao outro apaixonadamente, embora ele estivesse indo um pouco rápido. Ela tentava diminuir o ritmo dele, mas sem sucesso. Ele gentilmente a deita na cama e põe sua mão na barriga dela, embaixo da camiseta e vai subindo. Ela o deixa tocá-la mais profundamente, lhe permitindo erguer sua camiseta e tirá-la, revelando seu sutiã vermelho e sensual. Ela soltou um suspiro quando sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele contornando seus peitos. Eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego e para ele tirar sua calça. Ele se inclinou sobre ela novamente mas ela colocou as mãos no peito dele, o parando.

"Nós esquecemos do preservativo"

Ela tentou alcançar a gaveta, mas ele puxou a mão dela.

"Não. Não estrague"

"Mas John... você pode..."

"Te engravidar?" – Ele a olhou, ainda sobre ela – "Você sabe que eu quero"

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já estava a beijando novamente. Ela estava apoiada nos cotovelos e ele gentilmente a deitou na cama e ela descansou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. E eles continuaram beijando um pouco mais. Ele a olhou e a beijou longamente mais uma vez. E outra vez depois. Então ele hesitantemente se separou dela e a olhou de cima a baixo. Ele ficou maravilhado. A partir daquele momento ele percebeu que não importa como tenha sido, ela havia o conquistado. Ele não podia ficar longe dela. Ele a amava com toda intensidade. Ela havia deixado se fazer parte da vida dele. Havia se deixado ser parte do sonho dele. Havia se deixado se tornar mãe dos filhos dele. Havia se deixado ser amada por ele. Havia se deixado ser mulher dele. Ele a amava ainda mais por isso. Eles descobriram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, que os fez ficarem juntos. E ele não estava disposto a perdê-lo.

"Eu... não tenho certeza" – Ela disse.

Mas ele viu que seus olhos diziam que ela queria se tornar mãe de novo. Ela queria carregar mais filhos dele. Ela queria estar com ele.

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também. Eu não deixaria isso acontecer se não quisesse de verdade"

"Eu sei. Eu prometo te ajudar. Prometo ficar menos tempo no County e mais com você. Eu quero ajudar a criar nossos filhos"

"Eu sei. E eu quero ser mãe de novo logo"

"Você é a melhor. Não tem mais medo de passar a doença?"

Seu rosto ficou branco. Ela não tinha pensado nisso.

"Desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito isso"

"Não tenho. Porque vou amá-los do mesmo jeito"

Ele ficou aliviado de ouvir isso. Feliz, na verdade. Feliz de saber que ela tinha superado o medo de passar a doença.

"Eu não tenho medo porque... porque são meus filhos. E uma doença não vai mudar isso"

Ele a olhou. Embora ela tentasse esconder, ele sabia que ela ainda tinha medo.

"Ainda tem medo"

"Não, não tenho. Digo, sou a única normal da minha família" – Ela o olhou – "Da família da minha mãe, claro"

Ela sorriu mas ele ficou sério. Seu sorriso enfraqueceu um pouco. Ela olhou para o lado.

"Sinto muito. De novo, eu estraguei"

Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas os braços dele estavam prendendo ela, um de cada lado.

"O que está fazendo? Nós vamos até o fim dessa vez"

"Mas... você está bravo comigo"

"Não estou"

Ele deixou sua boca tocar a dela. Ele a queria deixar saber que ele não estava bravo com ela. Ele era louco por ela. Desde quando a conheceu. Ela o ajudou tantas vezes. E agora que ele a tinha, ele não ia a deixar ir assim tão facilmente. Ele não iria afastá-la dele. E eles dormem, ele abraçando ela. 6 dias depois, eles viajam para o Havaí.

"Eu amo tempo quente" – Ela sorriu.

"Podemos ir para praia"

"Oh... eu gostei disso"

Ele riu.

"Depois podemos ter um jantar romântico e fazer um passeio na praia sob a luz do luar"

"Você é mesmo romântico. Eu te amo"

E eles se beijam. Ele a pega, a leva até a cama e a deita. Ele deita do lado dela.

"John" – Ela se levantou – "Não agora. Depois"

"Vamos"

Eles tiveram um jantar romântico e fizeram um passeio na praia, onde eles beijaram um pouco mais. Mais tarde, no hotel...

"Alguma chance?"

"De quê?"

"De estar grávida"

"Eu não sei. Talvez. Eu não senti enjôos ainda. Eu ainda estou em dúvida. Vou fazer um teste depois"

Enquanto isso em Chicago, Susan estava indo dar uma olhada nas gêmeas quando vê que elas sumiram.

_Oh meu Deus! As bebês sumiram!_

"Gallant, você viu as bebês da Abby?"

Ao mesmo tempo, Abby sentiu uma dor no coração e acordou assustada.

"Sim, a mãe dela veio buscar"

"O quê?"


	20. Vingança

Capítulo 20: Vingança

Abby sentiu uma vontade de chorar. Ela sentiu um vazio dentro dela. E John acordou com as respirações altas dela.

"O que houve, amor?"

"Acho que... algo aconteceu com as bebês"

"Não deve ser nada. Volte a dormir"

E com isso ele deitou de volta. Mas ela não conseguia esquecer. Ela sabia que havia algo errado. Ele levantou e a abraçou.

"Abby... não se preocupe. Susan está cuidando delas"

Em Chicago...

"O quê? Como assim ela veio buscar? Quem deixou ela levar?" – Susan perguntou, nervosa.

"O que está havendo?" – Perguntou Luka.

"Maggie levou as netas embora"

"Isso é ruim"

"Desculpe. Eu achei que podia liberar, já que ela é a avó"

"Não, não podia. Ela é doente! Ela quer se vingar da Abby!"

"É, ela nunca gostou do Carter. Ela pegou as meninas para se vingar por ela ter casado com ele"

"Não sabia. Talvez a segurança tenha impedido ela de sair"

"Então vamos rápido"

E os 3 se apressam até a recepção, esperando que Maggie esteja lá.

"E agora?"

"Vamos ter que contar a eles"

"Estou fora"

"Eu também"

"Seus covardes!" – Susan riu – "Ok, certo. Eu conto"

Susan começa a discar os primeiros números, mas hesita em discar os outros.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Desculpe. Eu... não posso"

"Tudo bem. Eu ligo"

"Obrigada Luka"

Luka pega o telefone da mão de Susan, que senta no sofá com a cabeça nas mãos, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Susan, sinto muito. De verdade. Eu não devia ter deixado ela segurá-las"

"Tudo bem, Gallant. Não dá mais para voltar no tempo"

"Carter? Hey, é o Luka"

"Hey, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Hum, na verdade sim. A Abby está perto?"

"Sim, só um minuto" – Ele sai de perto dela – "Pode falar"

Ele queria confirmar o que seu coração já sabia.

"A mãe da Abby veio aqui e levou as meninas"

"O quê?"

"Sinto muito"

Ele olhou para ela, que estava soluçando de tanto chorar.

"Tudo bem. Estamos voltando. Tchau"

"Ok. Vejo vocês depois. Tchau"

Ele a olhou de novo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ela levou mesmo, não foi?"

Ela se sentou e ele andou em direção a ela, sentou e pegou a mão dela. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e ela não conseguia nem falar.

"Sim"

"É tudo culpa minha. Eu não devia ter deixado elas sozinhas"

"Amor, não é sua culpa. Não sabíamos que ela faria isso"

"Oh, eu sabia. Sabe, isso é tão típico dela. Pode me culpar"

"Sabe, eu sou tão culpado quanto você. Estou sentindo a mesma dor que você está. Mas nós vamos fazer o impossível para salvar nossa filha. Confie em mim"

"Estou imaginando o que minha mãe está fazendo com elas. Nada de ruim, eu espero. Eu nunca vou perdoá-la por isso"

"Não se preocupe. Vamos voltar"

"Sinto muito, John"

"Não sinta"

"Bem, seqüestro não estava nos meus planos"

"Nem nos meus, mas tudo bem. Vamos usar todos os meios que podemos para recuperá-las, ok?"

"Sim"

"Ótimo"

"E se não recuperarmos?" – Ela levantou – "E se minha mãe fizer alguma loucura com elas para me atingir?"

Lágrimas caíam cada vez mais dos olhos dela, fazendo ele ficar mais preocupado e nervoso.

"Ela não faria isso"

"Acredite em mim. Ela faria"

"Ok, não vamos pensar nisso. Vamos voltar e depois decidimos o que fazer" – Ele levantou.

"Eu só... quero que elas fiquem bem e salvas"

"Eu sei" – Ele a abraçou.

"Ela conseguiu. Ela tentou me deixar mal e conseguiu. Eu sou tão boba"

Ela sentou e colocou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele sentou perto dela e pegou as mãos dela.

"Nós vamos passar por essa. Vamos superar isso. Juntos. Assim como fizemos das outras vezes"

"Promete?"

"Sim. Não vou te deixar sozinha. Vamos encarar isso juntos"

Ele a beija na testa.

"Obrigada"

"Agora vamos"

Ele levantou e pegou as malas.

"John, eu... esqueça"

Ele a olhou, meio que sabendo o que ela queria dizer, mas não disse nada. 5 horas depois... eles chegam em Chicago e vão direto ao County, onde são recebidos por Luka, Susan e Gallant.

"Sinto muito" – Gallant disse.

"Tudo bem. Vocês tentaram" – John disse, guiando uma estática Abby até a sala dos médicos.

"Como está ela?" – Susan perguntou.

"Ela esteve chorando desde que soube. Eu dei a ela uma dose de calmante. E ela ficou assim. Ela sentiu, sabe?"

"O quê?"

"Ela sentiu que algo tinha acontecido antes de ligarem"

Susan sentiu a dor que John pôs nas palavras e sentiu uma pontada no coração e seus olhos marejaram.

"Eu sinto muito, Carter"

"É, nós vamos ajudar vocês" – Gallant disse.

"Eu vou com vocês procurar as meninas" – Luka disse.

"Eu também"

"Contem comigo"

John sorriu.

"Obrigado pessoal. Abby..." – Ele deu uma olhada nela – "...Nós precisamos de todo apoio possível"

"Bem... somos o time perfeito" – Susan brincou.

"Acho que somos. Eu aprecio a ajuda de vocês. De verdade"

"Sempre que precisar"

O plantão de Luka e Gallant tinha terminado e eles já estavam indo quando John disse.

"Nós vamos para Minnesota amanhã"

"Vamos estar aqui"

E John fica sozinho com Susan, que olha para ele.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Minhas filhas foram seqüestradas, minha mulher está sedada, mas estou bem" – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

"Eu sinto muito Carter. Mas estamos aqui por você"

"Vou me mudar com a Abby para a Inglaterra"

"O quê? Ela sabe disso?"

"Não disse a ela ainda"

Houve uma longa pausa.

"Sabe, ela sofreu muito nesses 9 meses. O ex dela apareceu, ela brigou com a mãe dela, teve uma arma apontada na cabeça"

"O quê? Uma arma?"

"Sim, na Suíça" – Ele põe a cabeça nas mãos – "Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida" – Ele suspirou fundo antes de continuar" – "Eu só quero empurrar tudo isso para longe. Começar uma vida nova. Com minha nova família. Minhas filhas e minha mulher. Ela... sofreu muito. E o melhor jeito de fazê-la esquecer é indo embora e deixando o passado"

"Oh Carter... você está apaixonado mesmo. Isso é fofo!"

"Estou. Eu a amo. Eu quero que minha família fique salva"

"Eu sei. Eu acho isso maravilhoso. É o melhor para se fazer"

"Não tenho certeza se ela vai querer ir"

"Por quê?"

"Andamos brigando. E eu fiquei um pouco violento"

"Você bateu nela?" – Susan perguntou chocada.

"Não, por pouco. Ela chorou e eu não consegui"

Eles escutam um barulho vindo de dentro da sala.

"Abby, você não pode levantar"

"Eu preciso achar minhas filhas"

"Nós vamos, mas não hoje"

"Sim hoje. Eu preciso"

"Descanse um pouco"

"Não posso" – Ela olhou para John – "John, diga a ela que temos que encontrá-las"

John não sabia o que dizer. Susan tinha razão. Mas os olhos vermelhos de Abby fizeram o coração dele derreter. Ele estava tão preocupado quanto ela. Ele estava preocupado com o trauma que ela ficaria da mãe dela e das filhas recém-nascidas seqüestradas. Ele estava preocupado com ela passar por tudo isso sabendo que tinha a possibilidade de ela estar grávida de novo.

"Susan, vá descansar. Amanhã teremos um dia longo"

"E você? Vai ficar bem?"

"Sim, eu vou cuidar da Abby"

"Ok, me ligue se precisar"

"Pode deixar"

Susan sai da sala e fica olhando pela janela. John pega a mão de Abby para tentar confortá-la.

"Vai dar tudo certo, amor. Vai dar tudo certo. Susan, Luka e Gallant vão com a gente"

"A gente não deveria colocar eles nisso. Isso é assunto nosso"

"Eles quiseram ajudar"

Ela segurou a mão dele mais forte.

"John... estou assustada"

"Eu sei. Estou assustado também"

"Quero dizer, ninguém sabe o que ela fez ou vai fazer com elas"

"Vamos torcer para que ela não tenha feito nada"

"É. Não vou me perdoar se algo acontecer"

"Não seja tão dura com você mesma. Não podemos prever o futuro. Mas eu quero que saiba que estou aqui com você. Eu quero ficar com você"

"Você já está comigo. Há 1 ano. Mas você já está na minha vida há 2 anos. Eu sabia que você e eu éramos almas gêmeas no momento que te encontrei"

"Eu te amo"

Ela esticou os braços pedindo um abraço e ele a abraça. Depois a olha e a beija.

"Vamos fazer o possível"

"Eu sei"

"Nós vamos nos mudar"

"O quê?"

"Não podemos continuar aqui. Ex-namorados, mãe, violência. Isso tem que parar. Eu não quero que nossas filhas cresçam no meio de tanta confusão e violência"

"Teríamos que nos mudar para outro planeta então" – Ela brincou e viu a cara dele – "Ok, eu entendo. Eu não quero isso também. Vamos nos mudar"

"Sério?"

Um sorriso se fez no rosto dele e ela sorriu.

"Sim. Eu vou com você aonde você for. Eu não conseguiria ficar tantos quilômetros longe de você"

"Eu também não. Então é oficial?"

"Sim, recuperaremos nossas filhas e vamos embora. Oh..."

"O quê?"

"Espere... a casa. Nós acabamos de comprar uma casa"

"Não esquente"

"Mas você se preocupou tanto em decorar ela"

"Querida, nossa segurança vem em primeiro lugar"

"Eu sei. Já contou a eles?"

"Só para a Susan"

"Vou sentir falta deles"

"Eu também. Mas podemos vir visitá-los"

"Eu sei. Mas não importa desde que eu esteja com você"

Ela encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, e ele deitou a dele sobre a dela.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos ligar para polícia e mandar prendê-la"

"Eu só quero que isso acabe logo"

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sei. Eu quero que acabe tanto quanto você"

Ela dorme no colo dele e ele gentilmente a deita na cama e fica a observando.

_Estou preocupado com ela. Ela está muito assustada. Eu estou também. Mas não quero deixá-la pior do que está. Mas dói pensar no que Maggie pode estar fazendo com elas agora._

Enquanto ele pensava, ele sentou e colocou a cabeça nas mãos e deixou as lágrimas caírem. E acabou dormindo. Na manhã seguinte... os 5 se encontraram na frente do County.

"Hey, como estão?"

"Abby está bem por enquanto"

"E você?"

"Estou tentando não pensar"

"Eu sinto muito. Imagino que está sendo muito difícil"

"Está sim"

"Então, acho que podemos ir"

Abby começou a passar mal no carro e Susan tenta acalmá-la.

"Carter, ela fez um teste?"

"O efeito do remédio deve estar acabando" – John mudou o assunto.

"Carter, ela está grávida?"

"Não sabemos. Ela não fez um teste"

"Não acredito! Ela acabou de dar a luz e você já quer engravidar ela de novo!"

"Susan, não vou discutir isso com você. Isso é entre eu e a Abby. Isso é algo que nós dois queremos"

"Ok, certo então" – Susan disse aborrecida.

Umas horas depois eles chegam em Minnesota, onde John e Abby estão prestes a passar pela experiência mais difícil da vida deles.


	21. Dor

Capítulo 21: Dor

Abby, John, Susan, Luka e Gallant chegam em Minnesota, onde Maggie está com Emily e Phoebe.

"É isso. É agora" – John disse, olhando para Abby com preocupação.

"Estamos aqui por você"

"Obrigado" – Ele virou para Abby – "Querida, vamos. Nós vamos encontrar sua mãe"

Ela não reagiu, o que fez o coração de John doer.

"Me deixe falar com ela" – Susan se aproximou de Abby – "Está tudo bem. Estamos aqui por você. Vai dar tudo certo"

Abby lentamente balançou a cabeça.

"É, ela está abalada ainda"

"É, nós sabemos disso! Todos sabemos que a Maggie roubou nossas crianças!" – Ele percebeu o que ele falou – "Desculpe pessoal, Abby e eu estamos passando por uma situação difícil. Desculpe por ter feito vocês virem junto"

"Carter, nós queríamos. Você não ia agüentar lidar com a Maggie e ainda cuidar da Abby sozinho"

"É, acho que não. É que... eu não sei o que fazer. Nem sei se estou mais preocupado com a Abby ou com as gêmeas"

"Por isso viemos. Para ajudar vocês"

"Amigos são para isso. Para estar lá quando mais precisam"

"Obrigado, eu aprecio. De verdade"

Ele olhou para Abby, que estava sentada na cama. Ele se aproximou dela e pegou as mãos dela.

"Abby... está pronta? Nós vamos pegar as meninas"

Ela lentamente levantou a cabeça e ele sorriu tristemente.

"Sim, estou pronta"

Ele a puxou pelas mãos e colocou seu braço ao redor da cintura dela, segurando ela.

"Então vamos"

"Quer que vamos com vocês?"

"Não, fiquem... Isso é entre eu e Abby. Ligaremos para avisar"

Susan, Luka e Gallant ficam vendo John e Abby se distanciarem. John olhou para Abby.

"Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem. Por nós dois. Tudo vai dar certo. Em breve vamos ir embora daqui"

"Eu sei que vai. Eu confio em você. Vou fazer meu melhor para ser uma boa mãe e mulher"

Ele pulou de susto.

"Está bem?"

"Acho que sim" – Ela pára de falar – "Não. Só vou ficar bem quando ver minhas filhas salvas"

"Eu sei, meu amor"

"E você, está bem?"

"Sim, quero dizer não. É que... estou preocupado com nossas bebês... mas mais com você. Eu sei que está sendo difícil ver sua mãe fazendo isso"

"É, mas eu só quero ter minhas filhas de volta e ir embora daqui o mais rápido possível"

"Eu sei. Nós vamos. Eu quero criar nossas filhas num lugar seguro, longe de problemas. Nossos problemas. E eu quero dizer, família e outras coisas"

Ela sentiu que ele estava irritado.

"Tudo bem. John, eu entendo. E estou com você. Eu só quero me livrar do passado que tive antes de você. Você não precisa ficar irritado" – Ela o olhou – "Nós tomamos uma decisão e não vamos voltar. Nós decidimos isso para o bem delas. Eu as amo. Mas não tanto quanto eu te amo"

"Eu te amo também" – Ele a abraçou – "Agora vamos procurar sua mãe"

"Não tenho idéia de onde ela esteja"

"Vamos procurar por todos os lugares então. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo"

"Eu vou ligar no celular dela. Espere por mim"

Ela se soltou de John e ele ficou olhando ela se distanciar com uma cara triste. Passaram 15 minutos e ela não voltava. Ele começou a ficar preocupado e foi procurar por ela. Ele a encontra sentada no chão. Um vidro de Demerol perto dela. Ele gelou quando viu aquilo.

"Ótimo, mais uma coisa para me importar" – Ele olhou para o lado e para ela de novo – "Abby? Você está bem?"

Ela apenas balança a cabeça. Ele sabia que não estava.

"Conseguiu falar com sua mãe?"

Ela levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de chorar. John sentiu um frio correndo pelo seu corpo. Ela abriu sua boca para falar.

"Ela... Eu não consegui... encontrá-la. Desculpe"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu entrei em pânico. Eu fiquei com medo de ouvir o choro delas quando ela atendesse"

"Você deveria ter me chamado. Podíamos ter feito isso juntos. Você não deveria ter tomado drogas"

Ela olhou para o vidro perto dela.

"Oh..."

"Estou preocupado com você. Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você. Está sendo para mim também. Mas mesmo assim, eu não quero que volte a isso quando algo acontecer. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Eu quero que confie em mim. Eu fui claro?"

"Sim"

"Bom. Agora vamos"

Ele pegou as mãos dela e a ajudou a levantar.

"Desculpe. É que... parecia o melhor para se fazer"

"Eu sei querida. Mas vamos tentar não fazer isso de novo"

"Eu realmente não quis me drogar. Eu quero ficar limpa"

"Eu sei. Eu vou ligar para Susan e pedir para ela ficar com você"

"Eu quero ir"

"Você não está bem"

"Eu ainda quero ir"

"Não"

"Você não entende!"

"Sim, entendo!"

"Eu quero ir. Eu preciso ir. São minhas filhas também, sabe?"

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos dela e ele ficou preocupado. Então ele a puxou para um abraço.

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Desculpe" – Ele acariciou as costas dela – "Eu não quis te magoar. Desculpe"

"Eu sei. Eu sei que acha que não estou em condições de lidar com isso, mas eu estou. Ou... pelo menos... eu quero estar"

"Não posso deixar que passe por isso. Não quero que fique mais machucada do que já está"

"Ok" – Ela se afastou dele – "Eu entendi o que está acontecendo. Você cansou de mim"

"O quê?"

"Eu sou muito problemática e você cansou. Mas tudo bem, eu não te culpo"

"Hey, hey, hey, quem disse que cansei de você?"

"Qual é! É óbvio!"

"Bem, não para mim!"

"Mas tudo bem. Eu vou pegar minhas filhas e sair da sua vida rapidamente"

"Abby... você está me irritando. Não faça isso"

"Tarde demais. Eu já fiz"

"Parece que não te conheço mais. Eu... não agüento mais!"

"Ótimo! Termine comigo! É o que você quer fazer!"

"Não, eu quero que possamos nos entender. Mas obviamente você não quer"

"Eu..."

"Sabe, uma só pessoa não consegue fazer muito. Existem 2 pessoas num relacionamento, mas ele não dá certo se só uma pessoa se empenhar"

"Oh, então agora eu sou a pessoa que não tentou? Eu dei duro para fazer isso dar certo"

"Então eu acho que não tentou direito!"

"Existe um jeito certo de fazer isso?"

"Sim!"

"Então você tem que me mostrar porque eu realmente não sei!" – Ela o olhou – "Acho que precisamos de um tempo para entender o que há de errado com a gente"

"Acho que sim"

"Então eu acho que não vou para Inglaterra com você"

"O quê?"

"Estamos dando um tempo. Não é bom ficarmos juntos"

"Então não vamos fazer isso"

"Desculpe?"

"Não vou viver sem você"

"Você vai se acostumar"

"Não! Eu não quero me acostumar. Eu quero viver com você"

"Eu sei. Eu quero também. Mas... é complicado"

Ele andou até ela e ela ficou poucos centímetros longe dele.

"Só se quisermos que seja"

Ele pegou as mãos dela e ela o olhou.

"Eu não vou viver sem você e nem vou pensar em viver sem você"

"John, não deixe isso mais difícil do que já é"

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo"

"Por favor. Não faça isso comigo"

"E eu sei que você também me ama"

"Eu amo. Mas não dá. Não estamos conseguindo nos entender"

"Bem, então vamos tentar"

"Nós já tentamos. Mas não deu certo"

"Abby.." – Ele segurou firmemente seus ombros – "Escute, você é minha mulher. Eu não teria ido para França atrás de você se não soubesse que era você que eu queria como minha mulher"

Ela tentou se livrar dele, mas ele a segurava muito forte.

"Por favor. Por favor. Não posso lidar com isso agora. Não faça isso comigo"

"Ótimo! Eu cansei! Não vou mais fazer isso! Eu desisto!"

"Ok"

"Porque você se fechou no seu próprio mundo! E eu não sei o que fazer para passar por você. Eu não sei, Abby. Você se tranca no seu mundo quando sua mãe aparece"

"Não consigo evitar. Eu tento mas não dá"

"Claro que dá! Você precisa de ajuda e eu quero te ajudar. Mas você não deixa"

"Eu te disse que não preciso de ajuda. Eu não preciso ser consertada nem salva"

"Ok"

"Você só quer fazer isso para eu ficar boa o bastante para ficar grávida de você de novo!"

"O quê? É claro que não!"

"Certo"

"Pare com isso! Está me irritando!"

"Oh, então agora eu te irrito? Não venha querendo me beijar daqui a alguns minutos!"

"Eu não vou fazer isso, porque quero o divórcio"

"O quê?"

"Eu não quero fazer isso, mas você não me deixa escolha. Parece que é isso que quer"

"Talvez, eu não sei. Eu acho que..."

"O quê?"

"Eu nunca pensei em ficar longe de você"

"Não precisa"

"Sim preciso. Eu preciso pensar"

"O que há para se pensar?"

"Tudo. Tudo. Nós. Eu e você. A vida que estamos levando"

Ele se aproximou dela. Depois ele passou a mão de cima a baixo no braço dela e disse calmamente.

"Eu te quero, Abby. Eu preciso de você. Eu te amo e eu quero estar com você. Você significa tudo para mim, você sabe disso"

"John"

Lágrimas caem dos olhos deles e ele gentilmente ergue o rosto dela, fazendo ela olhar no fundo dos olhos dele. Então ele passa as pontas dos dedos nas bochechas dela para limpar as lágrimas.

"Vamos nos dar mais uma chance. Pelas bebês. Por nós"

"Eu... não sei"

"Eu não sei viver sem você, Abby. Eu te disse milhões de vezes. Eu te amo. Estou te implorando. Eu te amo"

Ele deixou seu rosto se aproximar do dela até que seus lábios tocaram os dela. Ela tenta se soltar, mas ele a abraça apertado. Ela então não tem outra escolha a não ser beijá-lo também.

"Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida"

"Nós somos de 2 mundos diferentes"

"É, mas estamos vivendo uma só vida. Temos que olhar além das nossas diferenças se quisermos ficar juntos e que isso dê certo. E eu quero muito"

"Eu também"

"Nós temos uma vida toda pela frente. Acabamos de começar uma jornada. A mais importante de todas, eu diria. E eu não acredito que vai desistir assim tão rápido e facilmente"

"Eu não quis fazer isso. É que... há tanta coisa acontecendo e eu não queria te magoar"

"Você sabe que me magoou por não querer ficar comigo"

"Você sabe que eu não conseguiria"

Ele coloca seus braços ao redor dela e beija seu cabelo.

"Nós vamos achar sua mãe. Eu prometo"

"Não precisa. Nós acabamos de achar"

John a solta e vira para encarar Maggie. Eles vêem as bebês no colo dela.


	22. Adeus

Capítulo 22: Adeus

"Mãe, me devolva elas"

"Não!"

"Mãe!"

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela.

"Elas são minhas agora"

"Não, elas não são"

"Oh adivinhe? Você não quis me mostrar elas então eu as peguei"

"Você não tinha esse direito!"

"E você também não!"

"Claro que tinha! John e eu decidimos isso. Não queríamos que conhecesse elas. Pelo menos não agora"

Abby se aproxima de Maggie, mas ela pega uma arma de dentro do bolso e aponta para as bebês. Abby pára abruptamente e ela e John gelam.

"Não se aproximem! Ou o pior vai acontecer!"

"Ok Maggie" – John andou até Abby e pegou a mão dela – "Nos devolva as meninas e nós não faremos nada"

"Carter! Bem na hora!"

John e Abby olharam e viram Susan, Luka e Gallant.

"Susan, cuide da Abby" – Ele virou para Maggie – "Por favor Maggie. Não faça nada com elas. Nos entregue elas e nós não vamos chamar a polícia"

"Mãe... você não está tomando os remédios. Mas eu sei que não quer me machucar"

Abby se aproxima e Maggie atira.

"Não!"

Abby cai de joelhos e Susan e John correm até ela, enquanto Luka e Gallant ajudam a bebê que foi atingida.

"Eu sinto muito"

Susan tentou reanimar Abby, mas ela não se mexia. Ela estava em choque.

"É, ela está mal"

"Nós temos que ir ao hospital"

Gallant andou até John e lhe entregou a outra criança.

"Como ela está?" – John apontou com a cabeça para a bebê no colo de Luka.

"Muito mal. E Abby?"

"Ela me preocupa" – Ele olhou para ela – "Por favor, façam o possível para salvá-la. Abby não vai se perdoar se a perder. E eu também não"

"Certo. Vamos levá-la ao hospital"

"Carter, Abby precisa de remédios. Você vem com a gente?"

John estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele estava com medo de perder sua filha recém nascida e a mulher que ele amava. Seu coração doía cada vez que pensava nessa possibilidade.

"Carter?"

"Sim?"

"Vem com a gente?"

"Claro. Vão na frente. Eu levo a Abby depois"

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho"

"Ok. Vamos"

Os 3 seguiram para o hospital e John olhou para Abby, que estava sentada no chão, com os joelhos encostados no peito dela e com a cabeça neles. Seu rosto estava triste – preocupado na verdade. Ele nunca tinha visto ela desse jeito. Ele se aproximou e ajoelhou perto dela.

"Abby..." – Ele gentilmente acariciou o rosto dela – "Abby? Olhe para mim"

Ela não reagiu e seu coração doeu.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Ela vai sobreviver"

Ela lentamente levantou seu rosto.

"E se ela não sobreviver?"

"Não vamos pensar nessa possibilidade"

Ele tentou confortá-la. Mas ele sabia que tinha essa possibilidade.

"É difícil"

"Eu sei querida. Mas vamos tentar. Estou aqui para te apoiar"

"Eu não devia John. Eu não devia ter deixado elas"

"Nós não sabíamos"

"Mesmo assim. Eu sou uma mãe horrível"

"Não é. Você se preocupou com elas. Sua mãe é uma mãe horrível por não ter se importado com seus sentimentos"

"É"

"Vamos para o hospital"

Ele oferece a mão e ela pega. Ele a leva até o carro, seu braço ao redor da cintura dela.

"Há quanto tempo?"

"30 minutos"

"Declare"

"Não"

"Susan, pare. Ela se foi"

"Como... como vamos dizer a eles?"

"Vamos ter que achar um jeito. Faz parte"

"Então vai ter que ser agora"

Luka olha e vê Abby e John indo em direção a eles. O olhar no rosto dele fez John gelar e ele abraçou Abby mais forte.

"Sentimos muito"

"É. Nós fizemos o melhor que pudemos"

"Tudo bem. Vocês tentaram"

Os olhos dele encheram de lágrimas e Susan ficou comovida.

"Carter, você pode chorar se quiser. Tudo bem. Vai fazer bem"

"Obrigado"

John sentou Abby no sofá e abraçou Susan.

"Eu a amava tanto!"

"Eu sei. Mas você tem outra. Desculpe. Péssima hora para fazer piadas"

"Eu não achei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo"

"Mas você precisa superar. Faz parte da vida. Ninguém quer passar por isso"

"Como vou dizer a Abby?"

"Bem, se eu fosse você, eu diria logo para não deixá-la mais preocupada. Quer que eu diga a ela?"

"Não, pode deixar. Posso vê-la?"

"Claro"

Susan leva John até onde está a bebê.

"Vou deixar você sozinho"

"Ok. Obrigado"

Ele tocou o rosto de sua filha e viu como era macia a pele dela. Depois ele sentou e chorou perto dela. Susan o olhava pelo vidro da porta.

"Como ele está?"

"Mau"

"É um momento difícil"

"É. Mas isso não devia acontecer com eles"

"Não temos o direito de escolher para quem pode ou não"

"Eu sei"

"Vai ser doloroso, mas eles vão se recuperar"

"Espero que sim"

John se levanta e dá mais uma olhada na criança que estava deitada na maca antes de sair.

"Você tem que superar, Carter"

"Eu sei. Mas dói"

Ele mordeu os lábios para não chorar e andou em direção a Abby.

"Querida... ela se foi. Eles tentaram, mas não conseguiram salvá-la"

Ela balança a cabeça, mostrando que entendeu e uma lágrima cai do olho dela. Vendo isso, John a abraça.

"Está tudo bem. Nós vamos ficar bem. Vamos começar uma nova vida"

Ele a ajudou a levantar e antes de ir embora, disse para os 3.

"Nós vamos embora. Obrigado por tudo"

"Adeus Carter. Abby"

"Adeus"

Ele olhou ao redor e saiu com ela.

"Abby, estamos indo embora daqui. Para sempre"

Ele sentiu uma dor no coração quando disse as últimas palavras.

"Podemos esperar? Eu não quero ir tão rápido"

"Claro. Eu também não quero"

1 mês depois... Abby levou Phoebe para o hospital.

"Hey Chuny, você viu o John?"

"Não. É essa sua filha? Que bonita!"

"Obrigada"

"Ela parece você"

"Obrigada"

"Oh, como vai minha afilhada?"

"Ótima"

"E você?"

"Ainda me recuperando"

"É, deve ser difícil"

"É, você viu o John?"

"Acho que está na sala dos médicos"

"Obrigada"

Ela se dirige até a sala e entra.

"Hey"

"Hey. Oi querida. Cadê a filhinha do papai?" – Ele disse, pegando ela e dando um beijo na Abby – "Pronta para ir?"

"Na verdade, eu vim para falar sobre isso"

"Ah é?"

"É. Não posso ir"

"O quê?"

"Eu... não posso. Desculpe"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou sozinho"

"John..."

"Eu não vou ficar aqui. Papai te ama"

Ele deu a bebê para ela e saiu da sala. Ela saiu atrás dele.

"É isso? Acabou?"

"Se você quiser ficar e ser história, sim"

Ele saiu do hospital pela última vez. E da vida dela também. E ela ficou parada, com a filha deles no colo. Ele tinha partido. Para sempre. Mas ela não podia ir embora com ele. Tudo estava aqui. Sua família, seus amigos, seu trabalho. Ela não podia deixá-los. E ela o viu partir. Seu marido se foi. E ela voltou para a sala.

**Fim**


End file.
